Back in time
by DarkKnightIV
Summary: After six years Alex went back to the small town called "Litchfield" where she grew up. A lot of things happened before with the Chapmans and is she really ready to face the people who broke her heart especially Piper. But now that she's a successful chef and have a lot of respect. This is her time to prove them wrong! I suck at summary and hope you'll love my story.
1. Note

Hello everyone! this is my first story so I'm sorry if it has a lot of error...

hopefully you like it... if so pls follow and review!

Thank you,

I.V

:)


	2. Home is where the heart is

**CHAPTER 1**

 **"HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS"**

 **August 2009**

"PIPER!?" Alex shouted as she kicked the gate in front of her. "PIPER PLEASE!" again Alex shouted, and then Piper came out running to the gate as Carol Piper's mother, Bill her father and Polly her bestfriend also stepped out of the house. "Alex please just leave!" Piper said as she approached Alex at the gate. "Look Pipes I have the tickets, come with me!" Alex pulled out the two tickets then whipped her tears off. "Al, I, I'm sorry" Piper said.

 **March 2015**

Alex was sitting in the plane reminiscing when the pilot announced that they have arrived safely. It's been six years when she left this place. Immediately she remembered the painful memories, the reason why she doesn't want to come back.

Then on her way home all she could think of is 'what if I see her? What would I say to her' She then looked outside the window and stepped out of the taxi and saw her childhood house, she felt a heavy stump on her heart. She wants to go back inside the taxi and leave. But before she could do that her best friend Nicky step out of the house and shouted "VAUSE!? WHAT THE?" she just smiled while Nicky run to her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"FUCK LOOK AT YOU DUDE! IT'S BEEN WHAT 4? 5 YEARS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN HERE? VISITING?" Nicky asked "6 years actually" she shrugged and didn't answer her last question then she pick her bags on the floor. "Well we missed you so much, man imagine my 6 year life without you it was miserable!" Nicky said. "Dude you always texted and called me more than my mom." She joked while they walk to the fence. "Yeah, yeah but still you back here in flesh is so precious like really how long are you gonna stay?' Nicky asked as they approached the porch. Alex smiled big before she answered "I don't know, for good maybe?" then Nicky punched her in her arms and asked. "WHAT? DUDE ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Please don't fuck with me, you know how gullible I am! I might believe you! " Alex just laughed and went to the door.

While they're entering the house Diane Vause, Alex's mother spoke from the kitchen "Nicky is that you? Is Red with you?" Alex and Nicky walked to the kitchen, she smiled and stared at her mother. Diane is cooking so she's talking at her back and then Alex greeted her "Hi mom" Diane dropped the wooden spoon to the floor as she recognized her favorite raspy voice, her daughter's voice. She turns around with a teary eyes and run around the kitchen counter to hug Alex and asked. "Al, what the hell are you doing here!?" Alex hugged her mother too while laughing and answered "I missed you too mom."

Alex, Diane and Nicky is now at the dining room eating and drinking beer while talking about her life at New York when Diane suddenly asked "But seriously hon why are you back here? I thought you love New York? Are you ready to see her?" Alex took a long swing of her beer then answer "I think I want to open a resto bar here for business" Diane and Nicky looked at her intensely like they're waiting for her to continue then she did "well restaurant in the morning" she pointed to her mother "you and Red could manage it, then Nicky here could manage it through the night as it turns into a bar." She says as she looked at Nicky and avoided the last question.

"That is a brilliant idea dude, but that doesn't answer the last question so are you ready to face her and her family?" Nicky spoke as Diane's face pulled into a concerned look to her daughter but again Alex avoided the question "Well I want to open a resto bar for you because I think it's good for you to have something to earn since you got fired plus its easy money. And I missed mom" She answered with a big smile hoping they won't asked the last question again. "Oh my gosh honey why didn't you just say so?" Diane stood from her chair and went to hug Alex. "Well hon you ain't gonna go out looking for a shitty apartment, you're gonna live here with me until I die right." Alex just nod her head and pulled out an assuring smile that she will stay here with her mother. Then Nicky asked with a creepy smile "So, you're really gonna stay for good huh?" Alex smiled at her "YUP".

After they eat and talked, Alex and Nicky went out to visit some of their old friend in high school. First they went to a tattoo parlor where Stella worked. Alex smiled when she remembers the day she got her first tattoo that one of her best friend gave her, Stella. It's a red rose with a waitress it symbolize as her mom because she's a waitress in her upper arm then her second tattoo which still inked by Stella is a black bracelet like in her lower arm and a salt shaker at her back.

When they open the door, Stella is fixing some ink boxes from delivery and shouted "Welcome to Faircloth & Inked House" then sings "where we ink your style!" she turned and looked at Alex and again shout "Holy moly Vause? The Vause is BACK?! SHIT THIS IS! A BIG… PHOEBS!" then Phoebe emerge from the back "WHAT STEL?! I'm fixing the… OH MY, ALEX!" they both run to Alex and hug her.

"Wow when did you arrived?" Stella asked "Today, still have a jet log actually" Alex answered with a laugh then fallows "well we still have other places to go Stel, but I think we'll party hard on the weekend so please you both should mark your calendar" she pointed on Stella and Phoebe "of course we will" Phoebe answered then they said their goodbyes.

Then they went to a meat shop called Puss and Boo Meat Shop where Big Boo and Poussey owned the shop. "Yo PUSS and BOO look who's here!" Nicky stated and pointed Alex proudly "VAUSE!?" they both shouted "Still cute when you call them both in their nickname." Alex says while laughing "Well thanks to you Stretch you gave us this cute name that our shop is named after" Big Boo shrugged. Clearly Alex is the mind of this group and without her the group lay-low and didn't really went out or do stuff like they used to do when Alex was around. After an hour or so of talking they hugged then said their goodbyes.

Alex and Nicky's next stop is called "Sweet tooth" where Tasty and Lorna, Nicky's girlfriend worked. She asked Alex to stay outside since she wants to surprise Lorna because Lorna loves she's like like a big sister and she keeps asking her 'when are you gonna go back here? I miss you' every time Alex calls her.

"Hey babe what's up? Where's Tasty" Nicky asked before she kiss her on the cheek "She's at the back eating king cone, why?" "Well I have a surprised for the both of you" Lorna looked at her with a confused look "Okay, what did you do? Are you the one who stole her candy? Shit Nick I've been through hell the last time" Lorna asked with her Boston accent "What?! NO! Just call her please" then Lorna went to the back to call Tasty and when she returns with her, both of their eyes is big and run over to the person who just entered the store and jumped at her then they fell to the ground "SHIT GUYS YOU'RE BOTH HEAVY" Alex laughed "Oh my gosh Alex, when did you return we missed you!" Lorna asked. With that just like other they talked then hugged, talked and said their goodbyes.


	3. The Past

**CHAPTER 2**

 **March 2015**

It's Friday night the usual night where Piper's cleaning her room, eating Chinese and watch her favorite shows when she heard a knock "PIPES OPEN UP I LEFT MY KEYS IN MY ROOM" shouted Polly "Wait a sec Pol" she answer.

"Hey Pol why are you still here I thought you'll be out for the night?" she asked "Well Pete and I are having a dinner and…" before Polly could answer Piper shrugged her head "No, fuck Pol you know I'm busy!" Polly looked at her with a confused face "Busy? Busy to what cleaning your room? Watching your shows? And please don't tell me that's Chinese food Pipes! I mean come on it's been three days you both need to talked plus Pete asked him out I don't want him to feel like a third wheel so!" Piper breathed heavily and then she just nod in agreement and asked Polly to wait so she'll fix herself.

They were on The Rocks waiting for the boys when Piper got bored and says "Pol I think they stood us up, I mean we've been waiting for like an hour come on let's just leave." Polly looked at her with an angry eyes "Shut up Pipes they'll be here, maybe it's just traffic" Piper really didn't want to go since she and Larry had a big fight because Larry keep asking her to move in with him, yes they've been dated for 2 years but Piper doesn't want to move in yet knowing that Larry doesn't have a decent job 'how are we gonna pay the rent by me? No way, he needs a real job', she knows she's being unreasonable but she's really not ready yet she thought to herself. Then she pulled out her phone and play candy crush.

After another 12 minutes of waiting Pete and Larry arrived and approached them "Hi babe sorry were late" Polly looks up and smile "it's ok babe" Pete answer "again sorry we're late, traffic" "Yeah right" Piper shrugged and Polly elbowed her while glaring then smile to Pete who continued with a sorry face "here we have a peace offering gift!" He gave his gift to Polly "Thank you babe" Polly responded with a cheerful voice while Piper and Larry didn't say anything they just smiled.

They ordered their food and talked then after a minute their food arrived. Polly looks like she's enjoying her meal with Pete while Piper feel so awkward with Larry. While their eating Piper looked around to the restaurant and saw a group she well known for a long time "Hey Pol look it's Nicky and the gang turns out they'll go here for TGIF" She whispered to Polly then Polly looked to the place where she's looking "oh well how about we just wave to them if they approach us" then she turns her head to her date when Piper shakes her arm with a shocked face "WHAT PIPER?!" Polly screamed "LOOK" again Polly and now the two guys looked into the direction that Piper's looking at the last person who entered and shocked her "WOW! Is that supercunt?! When did she return?" Piper stood up "WHA?! NO PIPER SIT DOWN!" Piper ignored her "Hey Piper!?" asked Larry who was just been ignored by Piper too, she needs to know if it's really her.

Polly and the two guys remained on their sit while Piper kept on walking until she reached Alex's place. When she was about to reach her Nicky saw her "Yo Vause" then Alex turned her head and her smile dropped when she met Piper's eyes, they we're both shocked and remained silent for a minute then Piper spoke up "Al?" Alex whispered"Pipes?".

 **September 2006**

17 yr. old Piper and 20 yr. old Alex were lying on the floor of the Vause house it was midnight and it was their 2nd year anniversary. "Happy 2nd Anniversary AL!" Piper stated then kissed her lips "Happy 2nd Anniversary Pipes! Remember how we first me?! Alex asked "yeah, you were intimidating at the same time cute that day." Laughed Piper then Alex made a goofy face "I'm anything but cute babe" Piper laughed "well only with me, right?" Alex kissed her on her forehead in agreement then looked in Piper's eyes. Piper then spoke "Tell it to me again how we met, I love how you tell it."

"Alright, I remember you were 10 and I'm 13 when I saw you at the playground with Dolly playing Barbie" Piper laughed while saying "stop calling her other names that's why she hated you, and yeah you remember even that Barbie?! Alex smiles and nodding then she continued "meh I like making her mad and yes my minds the greatest when it comes to you, so I was playing softball with the gang there's this dorky, sweater vest, curly haired kid keeps bugging you and asked you to be his girlfriend then I don't know you look so annoyed but cute and I got jealous maybe I really like you and then I punched him in the face and claimed that you are my girlfriend" Alex says while playing with Piper's hair.

"Oh that's Larry he still likes me though" Piper shrugged "Yeah? want me to punch him again?" Alex questioned and they both laughed Piper shook her head no and Piper continued the story "oh and then you ran home cause you got embarrassed that's the cutest thing I've ever saw and I went here and tried to kiss you but then you rejected me because you realize were too young you're really a weird kid but then we became friends instead then 5 long years later of realization BAAAAM you asked me to be your girlfriend in a toothy fruity way" Piper kissed her cheek.

"We may not have the best story, but we sure have the best relationship!" Alex stated and kissed Piper on the forehead.

Piper joked "WOW! Look at you being sentimental and shit!" they both laugh then Alex held Pipers cheeks and kissed her while saying "I heart you"

 **March 2015**

"Hey Chapman!" Nicky greeted Piper she just nod while still staring at Alex, after an awkward silence Piper excused herself to the bathroom. It began to feel awkward to all of them so Big Boo coughed and stated "so the ex is here and it feels awkward, shall we leave?" Alex shrugged "No, past is past and this is our spot we'll have a great time here like the old times!"

Piper returned to her table and still eyeing Alex apparently their table is closed to each other, she looks amazing she thought to herself. Alex is wearing a grey tank top, black pants, boots and a leather jacket. She looks so much hotter than she used to, thought Piper to herself. Pete knew about Alex and Piper's relationship and now she's his best friend Larry's girlfriend who knew it too, well who doesn't? After the drama that the Chapmans pulled off in front of their gate six years ago. Rumors spread fast that everyone in the town knew that Alex and Piper were together and got separated by the Chapmans well specifically Carol Chapman and to save them from 'embarrassment' as she refer they say that none of it was true Alex and Piper were only close friends and say that the mysterious reason why the young Vause left is to study, but actually to run away from the pain this family gave her.

"I'm sorry about the other day I won't force you again I promised I'll wait until you're ready to move" Larry says then try to reach Piper's hand "ok" she just smile then Larry squeezed her hand and she saw Alex looking at her intensely.

A/N hey guys sorry for the short chapter and errors but i hoped you liked it... Pls follow/Favorite :)

-I.V


	4. Author's note (IV)

Hey guys again Im sorry for the typos... thank you to everyone who left their review

and jaebrat for telling me the age errors! :)

they were 3yrs apart so yeah 12 and 15 is the right age... :)

If you like the story pls fav/follow and review... thank you!

I.V


	5. Dreams

**CHAPTER 3**

 **March 2015**

After they ate their dinner the group of Alex is now talking and laughing while the other table is eavesdropping and by what other table means Polly and Piper while Larry and Pete is busy chatting.

"So Alex we've heard your back in town for good, is that true and why?" Taystee asked then Lorna and Soso interrupt in unison "OOHHH IM SO HAPPY!" they both laugh then Alex smiled and nod her head while drinking her beer then she realized that everyone is waiting for her to answer. "Yes I'm back for good, I missed mom I realized she's not getting any younger" then Polly whispered to Piper "You think that's her real reason" "Piper was listened while drinking and cough through it, Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow then continued "and I wanna open a new resto bar for Nicky and her" Big Boo butt in "Oh wow then hope you'll make us your meat supplier." "Well actually that's one of the reasons why I asked you out to this dinner, we'll I'm making a proposal." She smiled then stated her proposal, she asked all of them to help her. "Puss and Boo" will supply them meat, then "Sweet tooth" will supply them chocolate and candies for the deserts and last but not the list Faircloth's owner Phoebe will design the uniform and other things that's connected to cloth designing and Stella will design the signage and the staging area of the resto bar and she's going to be the DJ of the bar every special night occasions.

An hour later Pete and Larry say their goodbyes to their girlfriends because they have a boy's night out with their other guy friends. When Nicky saw them out she looked to Piper and Polly's table and shouted "Hey queen B" Alex laughed to what Nicky calls her for she's the one who invented that silly nickname, Polly gave her an angry face then asked "what Nichols?" "Well would you like to join us since your table looks lonely?" "Uhhm yeah tha" before Polly could finished Piper butt in "NO were fine" Stella answered "Oh come on Chapman join us, besides its Friday night where we all go out for TGIF" The gang continued being friends with Piper even though she's one of the reason why they lose Alex for six years.

Alex laugh and stated "TGIF? How original" Stella gave her the middle finger and Alex laughed loudly. After many attempt of convincing Poussey stood up and made her way to where Larry was sitting before and took the chair out "Hey guys how 'bout we just pull our table to their table since they won't give in?" and they all agreed and pulled the table except Alex which did not surprised Piper but yet Nicky pulled her over to the table and carried her chair.

"So… it's been six years? What happened then" Polly asked Alex who shrugged her shoulder "as if you're interested" Polly stared at her with an offended look and Alex with a questioning look then say "really? Please queen b that look doesn't work on me, I know your one of my haters" but Polly answered angrily "I know Supercunt I'm just trying to be civil here" Alex smirked she really loves to annoy the brunette but then told her everything she's been up to. Piper sat in silence while they all listen and praising Alex, she couldn't help to stare and admire her on how enthusiastic she delivered her story, she wished she could turn back time and be there for Alex so she could share the same story with her.

 **June 2007**

"Babe? Are you asleep" Piper called to a sleeping Alex next to her "I was" she says as she turned to face Piper who's sitting beside her. "After graduation, do you have any plans?" Alex stared at Piper with adoration "You know that I don't make plans right" "oh yeah right" Piper declared with a disappointed look and grab a pillow she hugged it then Alex smiled and caressed Piper's face "But for with you I actually planned some" Piper's frowning face turned into a cheerful one "Really? Do you mind telling it to me then?" Alex put her face like in a thinking face then say "Hmmmnnn no" then Piper kept begging her to say it. After a minute or so Alex gave in.

"Alright, alright well I planned to have a degree on culinary arts then own my own bar and take you to Paris where I'll propose to you, adopt a puppy then maybe we can have a lot of kids." Piper giggled and Alex stopped with an awful face "What's so funny?" she asked "You just told me you want to propose to me in Paris, you just spoiled it, so it's not exciting anymore!" Says Piper with a bored face. Alex then defends herself "well if you weren't a spoiled ass and kept asking me what my plan is it would have been exciting isn't it?" Piper hit her with a pillow in her face while Alex laughing then she pulls Piper for a kiss.

 **March 2015**

"Wow, that's splendid. You traveled almost half the world to learn culinary then you've worked in NYU as a professor, what are you? Do you even have a life than worked before?" Alex chuckled to what Polly said then replied "Yes, working is my life" "So no girlfriends or fuck buddies?" Nicky questioned while she glanced at Piper "No" Alex shrugged "For 6 years why?!" Phoebe asked then Alex answered while staring at Piper "Well I don't want to love someone when I know that I'm still in love with someone else, I might just end up hurting them and I don't want to because I know what that feels like" with that Piper looked away. Big boo butt in "ok Stretch you need to get laid to get you out of the softy land, 6 fucking years what are you a celibacy queen now?." Alex just laughed at Big boo.

It's now 10:36pm when they gathered themselves to go home, Alex insisted on paying what Polly and her ate before joining them and of course Piper says 'no its ok, we got it' but Alex is Alex so she pulled her wallet and paid for everything.

When Piper and Polly stepped outside the rain became harder and unfortunately Piper and Polly doesn't have a car they took a taxi before. Then a black BMW M6 pulled in front of them and the window lowered

"Hey Chapman hop in" Nicky says as Lorna opens the backs door

"Oh no it's ok, we'll wait for a taxi thank you" Piper stated smiling, but Polly complained

"Oh come on Piper, it's late, raining hard and I really want to go home so please toss your pri..."

Piper stared at her friend angrily "Shut up Pol" she whispered Alex is looking at them while their arguing

"Come on Pipes, hop in" she says then Piper looks at her "Let's go" Alex demanded she's about to protest but Polly pushed her in the back seat, Nicky's seating in the passenger's seat and Lorna's sitting at the back with them.

While riding in an awkward silence Polly decided to break it "So you don't have that bike anymore or you don't ride anymore? Because I remember you two always fought on how dangerous it is to ride a motorcycle but you really love it" Polly asked

"No I sell it for the… the tickets" she looks at Piper's eyes at the rear view mirror Piper looked away then continue "But I just bought new and I was supposed to ride it tonight but these two just happened"

Nicky punched her arm "Hey I'm still unemployed remember can't pay for anything and I don't want Lorna to pay." Alex laughed at her. "Yeah actually her stupid pride is killing me Alex, she always insist me not paying on anything even her shampoo" Lorna complained and Alex smiles and shook her head.

After a long ride Alex dropped Nicky and Lorna to Red's and proceed to Piper and Polly's place but then Polly placed herself in the front seat "wow supercunt these car is really amazing, you really worked your ass off" Piper giggled at her best friend's comment, Alex just smiled. After fifteen minutes they've arrived to their place, Alex parked inside the parking building so the two won't get wet and then Polly asked "Hey how about you go inside and have a coffee as a thank you ride"

"I don't think so, I mean it's late and I don't wanna be a burden" Polly laughed "Oh come on Alex you're not a burd" Polly was interrupted by Piper with a goofy curious face "did you just call her Alex?" Polly and Alex burst out of laughing "shit I didn't realize that, well come on SUPPERCUNT just one coffee, hell one sip would be fine" Alex didn't argue anymore so she turned the engine off and took the keys. "Alright"

Piper's making coffee while Polly sits with Alex on the breakfast table talking when the lights went out and the rain got heavier

"Oh shit supercunt I think you should stay for the night"

"No I'll be fine if I don't go ho…"

Polly interrupted her "No stay, the rains crazy it's dangerous to drive"

Piper butt in "Yeah just call momma D and tell her you'll stay here for the night" Alex smirked at Piper who glanced over Polly

"You still call her momma D?" Alex asked, Piper blushed

"Yeah, i, uh, I'll go get you some blanket and fix the sofa bed for you"

then she went to her room to get the stuff thinking how stupid her best friend's for this idea is.

A/N

HEYA! thanks for reading! hope you loved this chapter... :)

Oh and there's a bit changed from the format i hope you dont guys won't mind... :)

and again sorry if there's a lot of erros...

PLS FAV/FOLLOW

THANKY! ^_^

-I.V


	6. We found love

**A/N hey guys hope you'll enjoy this chapter...**

 **you can FAV/FOLLOW if you love it**

 **and maybe you could say what you feel on the review section**

 **thanks for the feedback earlier**

 **-I.V**

 **Chapter 4**

 **February 2013**

Piper and Polly was sitting and talking at the restaurant waiting for their dates.

"Piper come on it's been what 3, 4 years since you last saw Supercunt! You need to move on, besides Larry's nice, rich and your mom really loves him!"

"Then maybe she should date him" she said sarcastically

"Piper come on, give the guy a chance"

"I don't know Pol, I still love Alex"

"Yeah but maybe Larry could help you forget about her"

Piper just smiled at her best friend, she knows Polly just wanted her to be happy so she didn't argue then the boys arrived.

"Hey girls sorry we're late, traffic!" Pete says while kissing Polly

"It's fine babe, now that you're here we can order!"

"Hi" Larry greeted Piper

"Hi" Piper smiled

After they ordered Pete and Polly doing what a couple do and this made Piper feel awkward so she spoke to Larry who sits in silence

"So how's your writing?" she asked

"It's good, hoping it will get pick"

"Oh ok" She smiles then Polly interrupts them

"Hey Pipes I'm going to Pete's later so… Larry maybe you could give her a ride home?"

"Yeah sure, no problem"

"No need, I'm actually going home I miss dad and it's really close I could walk from here so thanks"

"Oh come on he'll drive you there, right Larry?" Polly asked and Larry nodded

Piper rolled her eyes angrily, now she hates Polly, she knows what Polly's doing, She's like Carol planning shitty things for Piper to get closer to Larry. She breaths hard and just sit there quietly and waited for her food.

After they dined Polly and Pete leaves with the taxi they waved their goodbyes. Larry has a car and they had a long silent ride. When they arrived in front of the Chapmans, Piper get down and Larry hurried himself to Piper and her hand.

"Pipes" Larry called and she immediately remember Alex

"Please don't call me that" She stops Larry looked at her with a confused face

"Uhh ok…? Pipe? Piper? I know this is stupid for me to push you but our moms is really driving me crazy plus I really do like you so… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Uh Larry… I, I" before she could finish Carol burst out from the front door

"OH MY GOD! BILL! LARRY AND PIPER ARE NOW OFFICIAL! OH LARRY THIS IS SO GREAT, I'M GONNA CALL YOUR MOTHER!" with that she disappeared

Bill burst out looking at Piper sadly who just closed her eyes this is not what she wanted.

 **March 2015**

It's now 2am when Alex is lying on the pullout sofa bed staring at the ceiling. 'What the hell am I doing here? I shouldn't have agreed to her offer!' She thought to herself then she stood up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. A few moments later Polly and Piper burst out into a different rooms "Hey couldn't sleep?" asked Polly "yeah I'm gonna get some water" Piper answered while closing her own door Polly then glanced over to the empty sofa bed, Polly looked at her then smirked "really?" Polly asked, Piper just rolled her eyes because she knows what Polly's thinking then they both went to the kitchen.

While their walking in the hall way the electricity got back and they saw Alex in the kitchen sitting on the chair drinking scotch "Hey you're up too?" Polly asked pretending she didn't know Alex is up "Yeah I got thirsty" Alex lift the bottle "so the scotch will sooth your thirsty throat?" Polly asked "maybe but it will make me sleep and sorry I'll buy you some in exchange" Alex reply with a smirk "Oh it's alright, can we have a swig we can't sleep too?" Alex passed the bottle to Polly who took a swig then passed it back to Alex "how 'bout you? Want some?" she asked Piper "Yeah sure"

They were now on the floor of the living room sitting and talking, it's almost four am "But honestly Supercunt I really don't hate you, I was just looking out for Piper when you two were together. Everybody told us that you were an asshole but it turns out you're really a sweet and kind person" Polly slurred and Alex raised her eyebrow "Sweet? Oh no queen B I ain't sweet that isn't in my vocabulary." They all just laughed then Piper stared at Alex she doesn't want to blink because she thought Alex might disappear.

 **June 2007**

"ALEX!" Piper's shouting inside the department store while looking for Alex. "AL! THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE" Piper shouted while walking then Alex burst into some hanged clothes around the corner "BOOOO!" Alex shouted as she pulled her for a hug. "You moron I thought I lost you!" Piper says angrily "Never idiot, you'll always find me see" Alex says while laughing and teasing Piper "Oh come on Pipes don't be mad I know you love me" Piper rolled her eyes then punched Alex in the arm. "Don't do that again!"

They were walking hand in hand looking for a high heels for Piper's fancy birthday when Alex saw the perfect shoes for Piper.

"Babe? I'm… sorry you guys can't come, you won't see me in my gown" Piper pouted while she sits down on a chair and Alex bent down on one knee to put a shoe on her foot "its ok babe, I don't want to cause a scene at your fancy birthday anyway, your mom might kill us if she saw your poor friends there you know how much she loves the gang." Alex says in a sarcastic tone then Piper pinched her left cheek and kissed her forehead then Alex continued "But promise me the day after it you'll come to momma's house to celebrate your birthday with us, ok?" Piper smiled and nodded her head "and give me a picture in that gown!" Piper says "ok" then looks at the shoe "Wow you really have a good taste in fashion" Alex smiled proudly "Better than yours, but I heart you" then Piper smack her shoulder laughing at her girlfriend's arrogance. "Bitch!" then Alex hugs her she breaths to Alex's neck saying "I heart you too".

 **March 2015**

It is now 6:45am, Polly just fell asleep on the floor they finished the bottle but Piper and Alex are still awake the rain's gone and it's starting to get bright outside "I think it's time for me to leave" said Alex standing up "don't you want to eat breakfast first, I'll cook bacon and eggs" Piper asked "No its fine I gotta run home anyway I promised mom that I'll take her out for breakfast since I didn't went home" Piper nod her head in understating, Alex smiled and fixed herself then they both went to the door. "So I'll see you around?" Piper asked "Definitely" Alex says then kissed her on the cheek they were both shocked by this action but Alex spoke "Bye, Pipes" they smiled "Bye Al" Alex turned and waved goodbye and Piper too wave and stared at her until she disappears.


	7. Say that you love me

**A/N**

 **Hey guys!**

 **hope you'll love this chapter...**

 **Please FAV/FOLLOW thank you!**

 **you can also review your feelings to this chapter! :)**

 **-I.V**

 **Chapter 5**

 **August 2009**

"PIPER GET BACK HERE!" Carol shouted she's running to where Piper stood.

Alex grab Piper's hand and cries "Please Pipes!"

"PIPER! YOU ALEX I WARNED YOU TO STAY AWAY" Carol again shouted while walking

"I, I'm really sorry Al I don't want to go with you anymore! Please just leave!" and then she tries to lose Alex's hand but Alex hold on to it tighter she doesn't care if she got hurt.

"NO PIPES I KNOW YOU DO! I GOT THE TICKETS! COME WITH ME" Alex still holding Piper's hand.

Piper's trying losing her grip to Alex when her mother grabbed her other arm "LET HER GO ALEX! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! THIS IS JUST A STUPID PHASE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND YOU DON'T DESERVE HER I MEAN LOOK AT YOU!" Alex still holding Piper's hand.

 **"** No that's not true! Piper! Please say something! Say that you love me, I know that you love me!" Alex pleading Piper like a pathetic dog.

Piper stared Alex in the eyes then she said "I, I, I don't…" and with that Alex loses her grip to Piper's hand. No is all Alex could say.

 **March 2015**

It's been a week since Alex last saw Piper and today is Nicky's 30th birthday and she knows that the Chapmans are coming since the debutant thing Nicky's and Piper's mother are a member and apparently Nicky's mother is so thrilled to have a party for Nicky since she's her only daughter who she couldn't accept because of her life style but doesn't a choice she's still her daughter.

Nicky on the phone with her mother "Mom cancel it, I don't need a party I'm thirty years old and you hated me so why throw one?" Alex is on the porch drinking beer and laughing at Nicky. She continued "Alright fine but I want my friends to be there" And Alex stood up mouthed 'NO' and warn Nicky with a knuckled hand pointing to her but Nicky smiled deviously "especially ALEX!" Alex sat in defeat giving Nicky an angry face with a middle finger and Nicky put the phone down. "So get ready were on our way in an hour so" Nicky says smirking.

Hours later they arrived at the party and they saw the gang with Red and Diane. "Mom?!" Alex asked then kissed her mother and Red on the cheek. Well Red is Nicky's second mom but she's more like the real mom to her so there's no doubt even though she's not in good terms with Nicky's mother she'll be here for Nicky but for Diane it's really shocking since she knows that her mother knows that the Chapmans going to be here.

"Hey hon sorry forgot to tell you I'm coming, Red asked me." Diane explained.

"Yeah your mother has to come, there's no way I'm gonna sit with those people with a fake smile and a fake attitude, so I need her, where the hell is Claudette anyway?" Red says in an angry tone then Nicky's mother is walking to where they sit.

"Shush Red you know she can't be here, your sister and Bill is going to be here so…"

"RED" she kissed her cheek then Diane's "Diane? How are you two doing?" she asked.

"Were having fun, Nicky looks happy" says Red smiling

"Yeah and everything looks good Marka" Diane butt in.

"Alex? Is this your Alex now Diane?" She asked while looking at Alex and Diane nod. She continued "Wow you look so good? I think you broke hearts of thousand men when you're in New York"

Alex laughed "I'm a lesbian Mrs. Nichols, like your daughter" Nicky is now suppressing her laugh but failed and with that Nicky's mom leave and went to the other table. She didn't even acknowledge Lorna and the gang.

"Oh your mother's so sweet!" Big boo says

"Yeah you want her?" Nicky asked jokingly

"No I'm fine with being alone… I'm very much happy by myself" they all laughed and then the Chapmans arrived with Larry and Polly's boyfriend Pete. Alex stood still at her place besides her mother.

"Hon you ok?" Diane asked and Alex gave her a smile assuring her that she's fine.

An hour passed the party's about to end and Alex thought it will be that easy as she avoided the Chapmans with all her power but she's wrong Carol Chapman made her way to where she's sitting.

"Hello Alex, it's been what 6 years how are you?" Carol asked with a fake smile.

"I'm doing great Mrs. Chapman" smiled Alex

"So why did you return? What happened in NYU? Did they fire you and got broke?" Carol Chapman almost laughing while asking her.

"No, I missed my mom I was just going to visit her but then I realized I have a ton of dosh so I resigned, it was just a part-time from my many jobs there then I thought that I'll start a business here because you know I got bored wasting my time on a place that I didn't really liked because of the absence of my mom so I decided to come back here like what the hell I have a lot of money now and at least my mom's with me, it's so boring having a lot of money when you're not happy, oh yeah you know how that feels " Alex proudly stated and Carol looked annoyed.

"Well congratulations Alex excuse me I think I heard my husband's calling me" Then she walked away and the gang laugh so hard that the whole guest look at them.

"See her fucking face when you said the last?" Poussey says while laughing.

"I've been waiting for this day to come! Glad that you're something now Vause" Nicky says she's really proud of what Alex has become, she's now rich and respected but still humble like a lamb.

Piper and Polly saw the interaction of Alex and Carol then minute later Polly went to say hi to everyone and of course Alex.

"Hey Supercunt did you coped the wrath of Carol?"

"Yeah I manage." Alex smiled then took a sip of her cocktail

"So are you guys going out later?" Polly asked then Piper saw them talking so she went to her

"Yes but I'll try to leave early, I'm busy surprising them and mom"

"With what?" Piper butt in

"Just things" Alex smiled

"Pipes! Here's your drink" Larry called while walking to them handing Piper her drink

"Scotch neat" Alex speaks with a raised eyebrow

"What? I'm, I'm… not a waiter here" Larry looks at her curiously

"No I mean she likes scotch neat not on the rocks" Alex says then Polly excused herself to get Pete

"Oh ok sorry, I'll get you ano…" Piper stopped Larry as he tried to grab the drink

"No, it's ok Larry" then she drinks it forcefully

"Did you like the mango pie that mom made for you?" Larry asked

"Since when do you eat mangoes, you don't like mangoes" says Alex smiling to Piper

"Of course she does I always bring her one every time my mom baked" Larry says then Pete and Polly arrives and hears only the three last words she butt in "Oh yeah that mango pie is really delicious I absolutly ate the whole tray" Piper eyeing her widely and shushing her

"You mean...? Piper why didn't you just tell me?" Larry asked angrily

"I don't want to upset your mother" Piper says with a pleading eyes trying to hold Larry

"So for two years you've lied to us for saying it taste good?!" Larry is now shouting and pushed Pipers hand and getting some people's attention then Alex pushed him but gently

"Hey enough it's just stupid pie, no need to make a scene" Alex says but Larry ignored her and look at Piper

"Why do I feel like I don't really know you Piper? You never open anything from me" Larry says blankly and then leave.

"I'm sorry Pipes, I shouldn't butt in" Alex says with a sincere look

"It's my fault Al, I should've told him that" she smiles then Nicky called Alex who gave Piper an apologetic smile.

 **May 2002**

Alex is sitting at Nicky's backyard eating mangoes that she picked earlier when she saw Piper coming near her.

"Hey kid want some? It's fresh just I picked it" she asked Piper

"No thanks"

"It's delicious, try it"

"No, I don't eat mangoes" Piper confesses

"What for real?"

"Yup" she says but Alex stared at her like she's waiting for her to continue so she did "Well it's weird and it's sour so no I don't like it"

"The other one's ripe, so here it might be sweet" Alex says showing Piper the other yellow mangoes she picked

"Might be"

"Well try it!"

"No Al, I really don't like it sweet or sour I hate it"

"Fine, you're stupid then"

Piper pushed her then laughs. After a while Nicky calls the both of them and showed Alex her new car, she just turns 16 and got her license.

"Wow this is really cool Nick"

"But it would've been cooler if Marka was here in my birthday than this guilty present" Nicky says sadly

"Sorry, at least Mommy Red and Momma D's were there"

"Yeah that was the most delicious chicken I've ever tasted" stated Nicky the Piper butt in

"Where did you celebrate it?"

"Red's"

"My aunt Red?

"Yup" then they

"Wow you're closed to her?"

"Yes she's really cool blondie you should come with us sometime"

"I don't know, she's not in good terms with my mom, plus she's scary"

"No one is in good terms with your mom" Alex says and Piper smacked her arm then continued "Kid trust me mommy Red's nice and you'll love her." Alex says while smiling at Piper.


	8. I said I love you but I lied

**A/N hey guys sorry for the short chapter...**

 **I was devastated that Ronda Rousey lost! T_T**

 **Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **I so click FAV/FOLLOW**

 **You can also say what you feel in the review corner!**

 **THANKS!**

 **-I.V**

 **Chapter 6**

 **September 2004**

Piper and Alex is sitting on the playground it's their first date. Alex baked lasagna, blueberry cheesecake for dessert and brought soda since they're not allowed to drink alcohol yet.

"So it's official then? You love me?" Piper asked Alex with the most beautiful smile that Alex saw.

"Yes, I do" Alex declared while holding Piper's hand. But then Piper asked with a sad voice "what took you so long to realize that you love me?" Alex kissed the back of Piper's hand "I knew all along I just want to get to know you better and you to know me better it's good that way and besides I know how your mom likes our family" Piper laughed and pushed her hard then they stayed quiet for a while then Piper spoke again

"Are you going to tell to the moms and the gang about us?" Piper asked

"Yes, I don't want to hide this to them since they're the only people who's going to accept us" Alex says

"What do you mean? You think Polly will" before she could finish Alex butt in "rat us to out? YES! Holly hates me Pipes you know that, even if she's your best friend she thinks I'm bad for you. And you know how loyal she is to your mom" then Piper just look at Alex with a worried face and Alex felt it so she hugged her saying that everything's gonna be ok.

 **May 2015**

The Gang entered the building Alex bought for the resto bar, she wanted to surprise them especially her mother, Ms. Claudette and Red. They didn't know Alex already bought the place, they thought they were just scouting and everyone is so amazed on how large the place is. At the main floor there's three path you can see, there's a door for the restaurant only open in the morning, underground stairs for the bar at night and a cool spiral stairs for the rooftop.

The main floor has a waiting area. The underground bar has a stage for the DJ and an instrument for the band, a dancing area, a really cool bar counter and lots of different types of alcohol it's really big. For the restaurant, there's a fancy dining room, small bar counter, the large kitchen that has two access, one for the restaurant and the other for the bar. It's a typical fancy restaurant then at the rooftop where you could chill and listen to acoustic band. The place is amazing and the three lovely moms love it.

"So what do you think moms?" Alex asked and the girls butt in

"It's fucking huge Sasquatch how the hell are you gonna pay for it?" Stella asked

Then Taystee "Rent?" she's about to answer when Big boo butt in "Business Partner?"

Phoebe shouted "OOHHH maybe loan!?"

Alex laughed to this, her friends are crazy then she answered "I already bought it" everybody's face is shocked she's hesitant if she'll continue but slowly she did "it's mine, the place is mine now see" and then she showed the title deed

"Holy SHIT VAUSE this is awesome" Nicky says

"So moms you're going to help me right?" Alex asked the three

"Well Al, I could but I still have the school kitchen job, I don't want to leave it" Ms. Claudette says

"Oh yeah ok but maybe you could baked that coconut cake sometimes?" Alex asked wiggling her eyebrow then she nodded laughing

Red then excitedly told Alex yes and pulled Diane "Come on D, C! Let's leave them and go check the kitchen" then the three of them disappear leaving the gang. Red is Carol's younger sister they weren't close and she has a heart unlike Carol, when she was young she opens her own diner and became independent where she met Diane works for her as a waitress and instantly become best friends along with Claudette. Carol of course is insecure that her young sister having a lot of praises from their father so she never spoke to her ever since.

"But seriously Vause in that six years you've been gone what did you really do? It looks like you have everything." Soso says and Alex just smiled thinking about Piper she doesn't have everything because still for Alex, Piper is everything.

 **September 2010**

September 9, 2010 3:48 in the morning in New York and Alex hated this day, this was supposed to be their 6th anniversary. She was about to go home from the restaurant she works in when her phone rang with a number that she doesn't know "Hello?" she answered, she doesn't hear anything but a breathing person that sounds like crying then she realize "Pipes? I know it's you answer me please!" She cries then continued "You said you love me…" then was about to end the call but Piper began to talk "I said I love you…" Piper pause "but I lied" Alex then breathed "NO! That's not true I know that you love me" Piper cried hard to this "Al you're not worthy, you have nothing and we came from a different sid…" Alex interrupted her "What the fuck are you talking about Piper! I know this isn't you talking, I love you, and I need you plea…" and with that Piper cut the line and Alex sit on the ground besides her motorcycle crying.


	9. Jealous

**A/N**

 **Hi all the chapter titles where inspired by the song I was listening through the radio, it inspires me to write a chapter... just sharing! :)**

 **PLS FAV/FOLLOW and review if only you want to... :)**

 **Thank you**

 **-I.V**

 **Chapter 7**

 **December 2006**

Piper and Alex are fighting at the Vause place because of their New Year schedules. Piper has to stay at home again because her mother says that all their relatives and WASP friends are going to be at their place again but Alex wants Piper to go with at her Red's house because all of the gang are going to be there to celebrate.

"Al you know my mom, she'll be angry as hell if I don't attend her party and go to aunt Red's instead! Plus all of my relatives are going to be there" Piper explained

"It's not like you like them! They can't even accept that you're with a girl!" Alex hissed

"I haven't told them Alex" Piper says

"Exactly! If they knew we wouldn't have this fucking conversation and go with me than having a wonderful dinner with that dork Larry your mom keep pairing you since he got back" Alex shouted

"What do you want me to do?" Piper asked with a soft tone

"I don't know, just leave please and have a happy fucking New Year kiss with him" Alex replied

"Is that why you're mad? You think I'm gonna kiss him?!" Piper laughed

"NO! Maybe! I don't know your mom might find a way...!" Alex shouted turning her back at Piper

"Al I'm not gonna kiss him" Piper says while pulling Alex for a hug

"But I wanna kiss you on New Year's Eve, I let the other three New Year passed because of this family gathering and again?!" Alex pouted

"I know Al me too but I don't want" Piper says but got interrupted by Alex

"Them to know that you're dating a girl because that's a disgrace for the Chapmans!? How long are you gonna keep me Pipes? I mean every single one of my family knew about us and"

"That's not fair Al you know my family well and the consequences before we got into this relationship"

Alex breathe hard and pulls herself out of Piper's hug

"Fine then go home, get ready before your 'family and friends' come" Alex says Piper didn't respond she took her bag and didn't even say goodbye to Alex.

 **January 2007**

It's been a week since Piper left the Vause place and Alex hasn't talked to her since, she doesn't know what's going on between them. Then she realized that Alex is very stubborn she's not gonna make an effort to talk to her so she pull herself and went to the Vause place.

After fifteen minutes Piper arrived and saw Red, Claudette, Diane and Nicky sitting on the chair porch while drinking coffee.

"Blondie?" Nicky shouted asking curiously

"Hey Nick, hi Momma D is Alex here?" Piper asked then kissed Diane on the cheek then the two

"Hey sweetie Al isn't here, didn't she tell you?" Diane questioned with a concern look

"Tell me what?" Piper curiously with worry in her eyes

"Well she went to New York three days ago she said she's going to look for a job since we couldn't afford college, she said she'll be a working student"

"She should've asked money from me D! She doesn't need to work! She should focus on studying, she's like my daughter too" Red says

"Well you know Alex she has a lot of pride"

"What, wait are you telling me Vause is really going to New York?!" Nicky asked Diane nodded happily

"She didn't tell me that" Piper breathed deeply then she sit next to Red

"Did you guys have a fight?" Ms. Claudette asked and put her mug to the table

"Yes, because of you know the Chapman gathering every New Year's Eve well Al asked me to go to aunt Red's place instead but you know my mom she'll be mad so I said I can't and Alex got mad." She answered

"Wait hon you mean to tell us that you haven't seen each other since that morning?" Diane asked

"Yeah" Piper said slowly

"Whoa that's some shit Chapman, but I don't think that's the only reason, is it?" Nicky again asked

"Yes" Piper admitted "well do you remember Larry, Larry Bloom?" Piper asked

"Yup! The guy with the oily hair your mom wants you to date and I remember in grade school Vause punched him in the face" Piper nodded then Nicky continued "Yeah, what about him?"

"Well his family's back in town and my mom keep pairing me to him and"

"Young Vause got jealous?" Red cut her Piper nodded

"And I still haven't told her that his going to be my escort on my 18th birthday" Piper is now worrying

"What that's like a year ago when your mom announced it, why didn't you tell her?" Nicky asked

"Oh you're in trouble kid, I remember D how your Alex gets jealous when other kids goes to the school kitchen just to hug you" Claudette says

"Yeah she literally pushed them off me and yell 'That's my mom' while hugging me" Diane laughed

"But for a whole month she didn't talk to you because she thought you don't love her" Red says

"Wow didn't know Vause is that jealous and softy!" Nicky stated while the three adult laugh.

Piper sit in silence and she got more nervous and told them that if Alex went home call her because now she knows that Alex won't call her since Alex is a big jealous. While walking all she could think is how is she gonna tell Alex about her 18th birthday.

 **September 2015**

Today's Friday the grand opening for Alex's resto bar called "DA Vause" D of course means Diane, A for Alex and then she saw Polly opening a door opposite to the street where her bar is then Polly spotted her so she wave while crossing the street.

"Supercunt?!" Polly shouted across the street while Alex walks to her

"Hey Queen B, what are you doing here?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow

"This is our place, you?" Polly pointed to the small shop called 'PoPi'

"PoPi is this a dog rescue thing?!" Alex laughed then continued "that's my resto bar see 'DA Vause'" pointing the building at her back

"WOW were business neighbors then and no were selling beauty products so were not a competition and we'll see each other a lot, wait is Claudette and Diane cooking?." Polly asked with an excited voice.

"Yeah you just missed the free coffee and croissant that mom baked for the opening, well Ms. C still works in the school and offers to help sometime but the two other moms will be my cooks in light and by the dark Nicky's chefs and sometimes me"

"What? Shit I really love D's foods? I hate you know!" Alex laugh and Polly continue

"Well but now at least I'm going to have a decent lunch, I missed R, C & Ds cooking and I'll have a chance to taste your cooking. PoPi means Polly and Piper so she'll be here most the time" and then Polly saw the blonde approaching them while looking for something in her bag, she didn't notice Alex and Alex didn't notice her since Alex was staring at Polly.

"Hey Pol I can't find my pho…" she bumps her head into Alex's back with a wide eyes "Al?"

"Pipes" Alex smiled then return her gaze to Polly "Hey how 'bout you guys have a drink at our place to celebrate? It's the bar's grand opening later around 8pm so?" Alex waiting for the answer then Polly said yes and Alex waved goodbye and walk back to her bar to prepare some more for the opening.

"Our place?" Piper asked while she and Polly walks inside the shop

"Yup, that fancy building in front of us is Supercunt's new resto bar now, ooohhh were gonna have free meals and drinks later!" Polly shouts with an ecstatic face.


	10. Perfect

**Chapter 8**

 **September 2015**

Piper is arranging the box of soaps to be delivered at the mall and Polly's on the phone to ask their client when the front door open and Larry and Pete enters. Its 5:23pm they didn't know the guys will surprise them.

"Hey" Larry greeted hesitant

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Piper asked while walking to them

"Well we've heard there's a bar opening tonight we heard it's really cool and we sure need a drink!" the Australian accent guy butt in who's now sitting beside Polly who just finished talking to their client.

"It's Supercunt's bar and she already invited us" Polly replied then kissed Pete on the cheek.

"Oh it's that so? Then we'll enter the bar easily because it's crowded right now, since she's your friend right!" Pete says while looking at Polly who punched him "What? You're friend's right Piper?"

"Huh? Ah yeah!" Piper smiles weakly while looking at Larry.

It's only 6pm and they saw that the bar is now double packed through the window. The line is really long and Larry's suggesting that they should just go home.

"Come on Pol look it's crowded I don't think we can enter the place" Larry says

"Of course we can wait... I'll text Supercunt" Polly walked up to her desk to look for her cellphone

"Wait! You have her, how, how did you get her number?" Piper asked mumbling while looking at Polly

"Yeah Pol how did you get her number? Did she asked you or you asked her? You seem very interested with her and talks a lot about her ever since she returned!" Pete butt in Polly just give him the middle finger and starts typing.

A few minutes later Alex burst into the front door holding a two black bracelets. "Hey QB how in the world did you have my numb...?" she says and Pete widen his eyes "She didn't give it to you, Pol I demand an explanation!" Pete says irritably well he knows that Alex is so much hotter now that even straight girls would fall in her charms so he got protective because Polly's acting strange.

"UGH FINE I got your number through internet, don't you google yourself?!" Polly asked Alex

"No, that's low" Alex laughed then Pete interrupt "you googled her?"

"YES PETE SO?!" Pete just looked away "Well here look, you actually made a great profile on tinder, look at your photo miss hottie" Polly says while handing her phone to Alex

"What the fuck is tinder?" Alex asked looking at the phone

Then Piper answered with a low voice "Online dating app" and Larry smirked a little

"So you didn't made this?" Polly asked Alex shook her head no with a raised eyebrow then realize

"Fucking Nichols, that's the reason why there's a lot of calls I'm sure it's her" Alex swear then turns her head to Pete and Larry "I didn't know you got dates I only brought two VIP bracelets so when we get inside remind me to give you guys." Then they all followed Alex.

While entering the bar Piper can't believe that Alex got her dream this is what she always dreamed of and Piper can't help but feel sad that she now wasn't part of Alex's dream. The place looks great, everything looks great, and Alex looks great she thought to herself.

"Hey guys it's only 6:30 so you're actually early for the opening and… Nicky pls. give Barry and Pete two BBs" Alex shouted at Nicky who's underneath the bar table fixing some liquor.

"Vause BBs alcohol content is pricy and I know this is your bar but please I need this job and if you keep giving it away we might end up closi" Nicky stopped her rant when she saw Larry and Pete with the two girls standing behind Alex then continued "Oh you mean Blondie's boyfriend his name is Larry dumbass" Alex rolled her eyes and told them sorry that she's really not good with names but Nicky knows she's just fucking with him like she always do when she doesn't like the person

"Just give the fucking bracelets Nichols and we'll talk about that dating app shit later!" Nicky burst out laughing.

"What? At least I used your hottest photo" with that Alex walks out raising a middle finger and hands Larry and Pete the BBs. "Here, have fun I'll just fix some of my things in my office."

7:49pm and Nicky pushed Alex's office door "Dude its time! And don't you block that tinder profile!" Alex look to her "Fuck Nichols I hate you for this my phone won't stop buzzing you invaded my privacy! I'll have to change it tomorrow" Nicky laughed "come on Vause you're about to turn 30" Nicky paused "you need to move on she's happy now, and maybe you'll thank me someday." then Nicky stepped out and all could Alex do is think.

 **July 2009**

Carol Chapman is in her usual car ride with her son Danny going home when she was shocked by the sight she's seeing, she couldn't believe it. Her only daughter is kissing a girl in front of the lunch lady's house, and not just a girl but one of the poorest 'GIRL' in town, she thinks this could affect their respected family. So she get off the car and furiously pulled Piper in the car, Alex run at them "Mrs. Chapman please…" Carol turns she pushed and slapped Alex and shouted "you're not worthy of my daughter, stay away from her!" Ms. Claudette saw this then they ride the car and leaves, Alex is stubborn, she ride her bike and followed them worried that they might hurt Piper.

"ALEX! STOP!" Ms. Claudette screams but it's too late Alex hurried herself.

When they got home Carol called her husband, they were now in the living room when Bill saw Piper crying he immediately run at her and asked 'what's going on?' Danny just looks at him with a worried face, Cal is standing curiously and Carol's pacing in front of them.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman you do not love that girl, your just experimenting this is not real! I gave you everything what the hell's wrong with you" Carol shouted

"No mom I really love her! Alex is my everything mom and I can't live without her!"

"Love? How long has this been going on? "Carol asked furiously

"Does it matter mom? I really love her, Dad please say some…" Piper fought but Carol stopped her

"Piper this will put our family in humiliation! She is not like us! She's a diner lady's daughter! You have to put an end to this before the rumors spread! You're such a disgrace"

"What we can't be together because she's not rich like you? What if she's rich? Is that all this is about it's because she's poor? I was so afraid to tell you because of our gender but only because of money?! That's pathetic mother!" Piper shouted angrily and Carol just looked away

"You have to end this, we can't have this kind of situation now that Uncle Joey's going to run as a Mayor, this family is respected and I don't want this relationship to ruin your uncle's reputation." Carol says all Piper can do is cry to her father "This isn't the 50's mom, everyone is now accepted and can do a lot of mistakes, the whole town actually knows mom and they accepted us" Carol hissed "Well not this family you will do everything I say Piper, I'll go tell them that you are just friends with that poor girl and find a suitable man for you" then left.

Carol grew up having a strict ambitious parents they pushed Carol to marry Bill because he came from a well-known, rich and also respected family that may add to the family's glory, little she did know Bill's father owes her father so she agrees from hearing that he is also rich. And now that Joey Red and Carol's brother is going to run as the town's Mayor she will prevent this with all of her power and keep their family legacy.

"Dad I really love her, what's wrong about that?" Piper says and her Dad hug her

"I know baby, but you know sometimes you have to sacrifice your happiness, honestly I didn't love your mother but…" Her father stare blankly "your grandfather asked me to marry her for the family even though I'm in love with someone else…"

"You're in love with someone else? Who?" Piper asked him wiping the tears in her cheeks

"Do you know Ms. Claudette?" He spoke quietly

"Yes, she's our lunch lady and she's Diane and aunt Red's friend, she's really a nice person and that's where mom found me with Alex" Piper answered and her father just smiled at her then she realize it.

 **November 2004**

"Al, wait… I'm!"  
"Perfect, come on Pipes she'll accept us"

Piper and Alex is standing in front door of Vause's home, Piper is very nervous to tell Diane that she and Alex are together. She thought Diane might not like her for Alex because of her family lifestyle, but Alex is confident that her mom will love Piper because her mom is a good loving person and she'll accept them just like how she accepts Alex when she confessed to her that she's a lesbian. They entered the house and they heard multiple voices in the kitchen. When they got in there the three lovely ladies are there and the whole gang laughing. They were actually planning Alex's 18th birthday, they wanted to surprise her but stopped when they heard footsteps.

"Hey hon where have you been? Were hungry, we want your bake mac! Hello Piper…" Diane greeted them

"Hey moms, guys since all of you are here… We have something to tell you, we made it official! Alex says beaming from ear to ear

"FINALLY!" Everyone exclaimed then Diane stood up and hug Piper

"What?" Piper asked very confused to what just happened she thought they would be angry

"Well we've been waiting for young Vause to ask you dear" Red says

"Oh yeah me too auntie, wait you're not gonna tell mom right?"

"Fuck your mom dear, this is love we'll be here for you if she tries to hurt you and our baby" Red stated smiling and kissed Alex's cheek

"What took you so long hon?" Diane asked Alex and told them her reasons

"Well welcome to the family Piper" Ms. Claudette says smiling then hugs her

"So Vause... how 'bout that bake mac?" Nicky asked with a funny face wiggling her eyebrow then everyone laughs and Piper hug Alex. Piper's home, this is her new family, they make her feels safe, this is the life she wants, and Alex is her life now.

 **A/N**

 **just want to say hello! :)**


	11. All I need is you

**A/N hello guys... I hope you'll like this chapter**

 **sorry if there's an error...**

 **pls FAV/FOLLOW and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **-I.V**

 **Chapter 9**

 **February 2007**

Alex arrived at their small town at 4pm, she picked her bike at Big boo's place where she parked when she's gone because it's close to the airport. She was now in front of her mom's home and she spotted Nicky, Claudette, Red and Diane waving at her and looks like they're shouting but she can't hear them so she turned the engine off then she felt someone threw a shoe at the side of her helmet, its light but she can still feel underneath it. When she turns to look she saw Piper with only one shoe in front of the porch with an angry face, she took her helmet off and ignored her, and while she's walking Piper began to run beside her.

"Why didn't you call me? I waited for a month Alex I come here every fucking day!" Piper shouted reaching for Alex's hand and when she grab it she pulled Alex to face her

"I'm sorry, I have no choice but to attend that stupid party!" Piper says pleading but Alex is still ignoring her and tried to walk pass her then she continued "Stop Al, why are you avoiding me? Talk to me Al this is so stup…" Alex now is furious and interrupted her "WHY? WHY SHOULD I TALK TO YOU PIPER WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOT TALKING TO ME" Piper stood dumbfounded

"I, I… I don't understand? What are you talking about Al? Please tell me because I really have no idea why you're mad" Alex exhaled loud and closed her eyes then open it to look at Piper their audience in the porch told them that they'll get something inside the house and when they left Alex speaks

"I know..."

"Know what Al?"

"About Larry being your escort"

"Wha… How?"

"Before I left I was going to say goodbye when I heard Holly and your other friends talking in front of your house they were so excited that his your escort and your both so cute every time you practice" she laugh and tears began to form in her eyes Piper stood blankly then she continue "I feel so stupid because my own girlfriend is lying to me"

"I didn't lie Alex"

"Keeping a secret is lying"

"I am going to tell you but…"

"Stop Piper I know you too well, bambi eyes and cute little sad face won't work this time, I know that you would keep this until the damn party is over!" Alex paused "You could have told me at least I have an idea of what's going on! You kept a secret from me when I told you everything about me, I never kept anything from you"

"I'm sorry Al, I got scared, remember how you react when I can't come to Red's at New Year's Eve. I don't know how you'll take this."

"So keeping a secret from me for over a year and hearing from others makes it better?!" Alex asked looking at Piper who's staring the ground then Alex continued "I wouldn't get mad if you just told me, I looked stupid in front of your friends!"

"I'm sorry Al, I'm really sorry please forgi…" Piper can't finish her sentence because she's now sobbing, Alex doesn't like seeing her like this

"Alright, stop… but please no more secrets ok?" Alex hugged her and kissed her forehead she can't really stay mad at Piper "Let's get you shoe" Alex laughed while wiping tears from Piper's cheeks.

 **September 2015**

September 9 its already 12:19am and the bar just began to get crazy, Polly is now dancing with Pete and their other friends, Larry went out because his mother is calling from his cellphone, 'it's 12am why is she still calling him? His a grown up' thought a slightly drunken Piper then he came back to tell her that they have to go, she doesn't want to and now he is forcing her.

"No I'll stay with Polly!" She shouted but Polly is too far

"Piper I'm your boyfriend if I go home, you go home!"

"Were not conjoined twins Larry we both have different bodies, if I want to stay, I'll sta…" before Piper can continue Larry grabbed her arm hard "I said let's go!"

"Larry let go you're hurting me!" Piper shouted but Larry kept pulling her to the exit when someone from the back catches Larry's free arm, its Alex.

"Does your mother ever tell you not to hurt a woman?"

"I'm not hurting her!"

"I've heard what she says"

"Fuck off, it's none of your business! She's my girlfriend I can do anything I want with her" Larry says pushing Alex then again he tried to pulled Piper to the exit

"This is my bar, everything you do here is my business"

"Then move! Let us leave this shit hole" Larry again pulled Piper but Piper pushed him and Alex stepped in front of him and grab his coat and pushed him hard to the wall

"She doesn't wanna leave, just go or I'll call the cops!" Alex says while protecting Piper who's in her back, Larry tries to catch her but Alex is not letting him

"We'll talk Piper!" Larry exclaimed then leave, Alex shifted her attention to Piper

"Pipes, are you ok?" She asked concern in her eyes

"Yeah a little hurt but I'm ok" Piper smiled to Alex who's looking at her arm that's starting to turn red

"Ok how 'bout we go to my offi..." Alex says while caressing Piper's arm

"Vause! We got hot company looking for you!" Nicky says smiling while wiggling her eyebrows, a bunch of hot famous girls just entered the bar and they're looking for Alex

"Ok you stay here with Nicky, I'll be back promise…" She smiles to Piper

She is now sitting alone at the bar stool for an hour, the hot girls were enjoying Alex's company, the girls keep touching Alex's arm, fake laughing to her jokes and flirting with her endlessly but she saw Alex gazing at her every minute, they just smiled every time their eyes caught one. Nicky is still serving her drinks even though the crazy haired woman knows that she is now drunk and a little tipsy, then she saw Alex excused herself from the table of the girls. Piper stood up and walks to Alex who's also walking to where she stands. Maybe the alcohol is kicking in because she felt an urge to talk to Alex, she felt a little jealous plus the audacity is taking Piper over.

"I said I'll be back so yeah let's go to my office and chec…"

"I haven't really congratulate you Al, have a toast with me first" Piper slurred the words

"Piper are you drunk?" Alex raised an eyebrow

"No, I just really want to congratulate you! Come on!" says Piper while she reach Alex's hand and pulls her to the bar counter, Nicky is on the other side and smiled when she saw them.

"You know this day is supposed to be our 11th year, did you plan to open the bar or is it just coincident"

Piper asked while sitting and waiting for Nicky, Alex just stood at her back silently

"Hey Vause… Chapman what do you want?"

"A toast!"

"That's for breakfast serving and its only 1am we usually serve it around 5am"

"Does anyone told you that you're really corny Nicky? Because you really are…" Nicky just shrugged

"Alright, you really are drunk" Alex says then turned her head at Nicky

"What did she drink?" Alex asked then Piper shifted position and now facing Alex

"What color is she wearing?" Nicky asked then Alex grabbed Piper's left arm and showed it to Nicky

"Wow you gave her BB?" Nicky questioned teasingly

"NICKY!" Alex exclaim while Piper's laughing and pinching her cheeks

"I'm kidding… well her drinks from black corner so it's either Patron Rep or and if you ask how many, I don't know she was sitting here since 8 so…"

"SHIT! Nick you know she isn't good at drinking you shouldn't gave her plain…"

"WHAT!? How should I know she isn't my ex and that's what she asked earlier so don't blame me!"

"Fine I'll take her home please just tell QB!" She stood Piper up then put Piper's arm around her shoulder while holding and her other hand on Piper's waist supporting her until they reached her car.

Alex knows Piper well. She knew what she likes, what makes her sad and happy, the tickling place on Piper's body heck even the moles underneath those cloths! She knowns everything about Piper, especially when Piper is drunk because she always takes care of her.

They arrived at Piper and Polly's apartment, the guard ask Alex if she wants him to help her carry piper she says 'no it's ok' but asked him help her bring Piper's bag honestly she doesn't want anyone to touch Piper, she's still overprotected when it comes to Piper. She opened the door and ask him to drop the bag to the side then thank and give him a tip. She proceeded to Piper's room, when they enter Piper hugs her while she sit's Piper at the bed then she felt wet kisses in her neck.

"Pipes stop!" Alex says while pushing Piper gently, but Piper held her tightly and again kissed her neck

"No! Piper this is wrong you're with someone else now please!" Alex shouted then Piper cried

"What's wrong" she asked pushing Piper but Piper still pulling her close

"Piper? Come on tell me" Alex says and Piper tries to stop crying, silence fell over but then Piper spoke

"I wish I fought for you Al"

"Pipes no stop"

"I wish I was there with you"

"Ok stop Piper, you're drunk" Alex says then stood up

"I wish I wasn't coward"

"Stop it, you can't rewrite history it happened"

"I wish I could take the pain that I've caused you"

"Ok you lay down and I'll go grab a towel" Alex turned her back but Piper stood up and hug her

"I wish, I wish you never fell in love with me" Alex held Piper's arm loose then face her

"Don't say that… I never regret loving you, it's the best damn thing that ever happened to me"

Piper looks into Alex's eyes then Alex wipes Piper's tears.

"I wish I don't love you… because I still do Al, you're all I need is you, please stay with me?" Piper again cried hard burying her face to Alex's chest then after a minute of silence Alex spoke.

"Ok" Alex breaths and continue "I'll stay with you" then Alex kissed her forehead and they hug each other with all of their strength, Piper doesn't care if it hurts as long as she feels Alex's arms around her.


	12. Kiss me

**Chapter 10**

 **December 2005**

It's Christmas' eve Diane was on a late shift when she called Alex and told her that she's going to Red's for Christmas morning after her shift and will wait for Alex. Alex and Piper are watching 'Coming soon', Piper is really scared but Alex loves horror films so every time they watch horror her head was on Alex's shoulder and hugging her really close but this time Alex felt Piper snoozed and at the end she just stared at her with adoration, she really feels happy and content. after 20mins. of staring Piper started to wake up and Alex pretends she didn't know she fell asleep.

"So Pipes, how did you like the movie?"

"It was really scary babe, it really scared the shit out of me"

"Yeah? What scene did you like?"

"The one that, you know, the guy runs at the cinema and the ghost is chasing him…" there's a scene like that but she knows Piper was making up a story so she cut Piper, this is her chance to tease Piper

"I liked that too, but what I really like is that…" She said excitedly then pause and Piper listened to her closely then continued "when the girl fell asleep at the couch while she drool's on her girlfriends shoulder!" Piper smack her with a pillow and Alex laughs really hard

"FUCK YOU I WASTN'T DROOLING...! And fine I fell asleep" Piper pouted and Alex find it adorable so Alex pulled her for a kiss then it got heated. Alex pushed her slowly at the couch now on top of her and about to pull her shirt.

"Al..." Piper held Alex's hand and it stops her, she breaths smiling then slowly stood up pulling Piper up too

"Sorry I got carried away, we'll wait until you're ready" Alex says as she put her forehead to Piper

"No… I think I'm ready!" Piper stated shyly

"Pipes I can always wait… no pressure" Alex smiles assuring Piper while looking directly to her eyes

"I want it now Al, take me to your room"

"Are you sure? Cause Pipes I don't wann..." Alex asked and Piper nodded

"Shush! Just kiss me and make love to me" then Alex kissed her passionately and pulled her to the room.

 **September 2015**

7am when Piper woke up with massive headache, she felt someone was hugging her from behind and when she turns to see who's hugging her the headache faded slowly and she smiles wide at the site she's seeing, Alex is sleeping besides her mouth opened and hugging her waist then she touched Alex's face for confirmation that this is real and not just an imagination. Alex didn't broke her promised she stayed with Piper, in fact she never broke any promises she makes to Piper. She felt contented, this is what she's been missing, Alex. After a minute of staring, Piper stood up and decided to cook something for her and Alex.

She is now at the kitchen cooking when she hears a sound of a key turning the knob then the front door open and Polly entered wearing a sunglasses, she looks like she has a hangover like Piper did but smiling widely.

"I HAD THE BEST NIGHT EVER!" Polly shouted

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Supercunt's bar is amazing, but I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her I looked for her at her office but she wasn't there, saw aunt Red and her mother this morning and asked for her but they told me Supercunt didn't come home… maybe she's you know doing random hot girl or girls, one night stand" she says teasing Piper, little did she know Alex is in Piper's room

"She's not like that Pol and she's…"

"You and Larry too left early, did you guys? Ooohhh is he there?" Polly asked wiggling her eyebrows

"No, Larry and I…" Before Piper finished Alex stepped out from her room Polly opened her mouth but nothing came out because she is stunned.

"Hey" Alex greeted them smiling

"Hi, I made coffee and frying eggs and bacon it'll be ready"

"Ok, I'll just go to the bathroom and fix myself first" Alex says as she entered the bathroom Polly just smiled she's still in shock after the door closed she faced Piper

"Ok, what the hell's going on Piper? Don't tell me you're the random girl she's doing!" Polly whispered

"NO! Nothing's going on with us… I, I don't know Pol I…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I tried to kiss her… but she pushed me"

"Wow really? I was expecting that she'll take advantage since you're the love of her life, but she pushed you? Then maybe she really moved on so there's really nothing going on"

"I asked her to stay"

"What did she say?"

"Well she stayed obviously!"

"Maybe she just thought it's just for the night… wait Piper was it just for the night?"

"No… I don't know Pol, I still love her, I never stopped loving her you know that" Piper confessed

"What about Larry? Pipes his a nice guy" Polly said as she looks at her blankly

 **February 2006**

It's Valentine's Day and Carol hosted the party, the only invited is her WASP friends and the Blooms. She also announced that they will know who's going to be partners at the cotillion at Piper's 18th birthday, she's preparing it for the whole year. They were on the backyard when Nicky arrives shouting.

"OK I'LL TELL HER, LISTEN VAUSE I GOT TO GO, MARKA MADE ME GO TO THIS STUPID WASP PARTY I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" everyone is now looking at her, she ended the call and murmured 'sorry' while sitting next to her mother who covered her face from embarrassment.

Of course to Nicky this Party is boring, she was about to get a juice when a cute girl approached her.

"Hi have you seen Christopher?" The girl asked with a cute Boston accent

"No and don't know anyone here, sorry… you want some?" Nicky smiled asking

"Yeah sure, I'm Lorna Morello we just move here, now you know someone" Lorna says smiling

"Nicky Nichols" Nicky smiled and they shook hands then Piper run towards her

"Hey Nick thank goodness you're here! I feel like boredom's eating me!" Piper says

"Yeah this is my crazy friend Piper Chapman, Chapman this is Lorna Morello"

"Yeah we already knew each other, if you just join the WASP summer group vacation then you might knew her too Nicky" Piper laughed and Nicky threw her middle finger in front of Piper

"So Piper I heard Larry likes you and will ask to date you, will you accept?" Lorna asked

"NO!"

"Why? He's cute, rich and…"

"Boring" Piper finished

"RIGHT!" Nicky shouted then high fived Piper

After few minutes Carol stood at the stage, the cotillion pair will be announced by her assistant.

"13 Soso and Cal"

"14 Nicky and Danny"

Nicky is sitting next to Piper at the back eating dessert when she hears her name and choked to this Piper run to tap her back

"WHOA! WAIT WHY THE FUCK AM I IN THE LIST?!" Nicky shouted angrily, Piper and the other girls are suppressing their laugh

"Honey we need 18 pair and we couldn…" she stops Carol's assistant

"NO, No fucking way! I'm not gonna put myself in shame!"

"Nicky we have no choice, it's the last minute"

"Last minute? The party is next year, what the fuck do you mean last minute?"

"We already made a list"

"Then make a new one!"

After 10min. of convincing, Nicky caves "I'll get you for this blondie!" Nicky hissed

"Yes but at least I'll see you in a gown and heels so it's fine!" Piper teased then Carol's assistant continue

"Pair 15 Lorna and Christopher"

"16 Phoebe and Yuri" (he's Red's son, he is close to Danny even though their mom's hate each other)

"17 Polly and Pete"

"18 and lastly Piper and Larry" Larry smiles at Piper when he hears his name and Piper looks away.

After a few moments Nicky grabbed Piper's arm and drag her far from everyone. Polly, Lorna and Phoebe saw them and followed.

"Vause called earlier she's at Mama Red's with the gang waiting for us, I'll cover for you" Nicky says

"Cover for me? You're not coming now"

"Vause finished my homework so I owe her plus if Carol notice you're gone…"

"Ok I got it, see you at the party Nick" Piper smiles widely while she wiggles her eyebrows

"Heh! You're just lucky you have a smart girlfriend, now GO before one of the crazies sees us!" Nicky shooed Piper away then she went back inside.

 **A/N**

 **hello! thank you for taking time reading this chapter.**

 **Hope that you loved it...**

 **if so pls. FAV/FOLLOW and post a review of your feelings!**

 **again thank you! :)**

 **-I.V**


	13. Let her go

**Chapter 11**

 **February 2006**

Before Nicky went back to the backyard trying to light a cigarette the three girls frightened her.

"SHIT QB you gals scared me!"

"QB? WHA...? No wait... Where's Piper?" Polly asked

"I don't know maybe she went to the bathroom" Nicky exhaled the smoke

"BULLSHIT! We heard Supercunt called and you're having a party"

"FUCK! Are you guys stalking me?"

"No, we got bored and saw you pulling Piper so we followed you two" Phoebe explain sweetly

"Please girls don't tell anyone, I'll do anything"

"Anything?" Polly questioned smiling

"Yeah" Nicky confirmed

After an hour Nicky arrived at Red's

"Yo Chapman we got busted!"

"What the fuck?! Nicky why are they here?" Piper hissed

"They followed us and heard everything… I don't have a choice"

"Well thankfully we heard you, you're mom's party was so boring why didn't you ask me to come, are you hiding something from me?" Polly asked then continue "Wow your aunt Red's place is huge!"

Alex didn't notice the two girls, she's walking her way to Piper with the drinks she got from the kitchen

"Here you go babe scotch neat, just how you like it" then Alex drinks her beer Piper shushing her

"BABE!?" Polly asked shockingly Alex coughed through her glass

"QB?!" Alex asked and now Piper is just quiet

"What the… Piper outside now!" Polly demanded

They are now outside Red's house, Polly crossed her arms listening for Piper's explanation.

"Since when?" Polly asked Piper swallowed hard "Piper!?"

"It's been two years…" Piper stated slowly

"WHA… TWO? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry Pol, it's just that we're both scared that you might tell mom and everyone knows you hated…"

"You could've trust me Piper! I'm your best friend and yeah she's an asshole so be caref…" Polly stopped when she heard the front door open, Alex stepped out and walks her way to them

"Look Holly"

"It's POLY WITH P!" She shouted angrily then Piper slap Alex's arm and stared angrily

"Sorry, look Polly I really love Piper and I don't care if you hurt me, I'll take all the pain but please for Piper's sake don't say anything we'll announce it when she's ready, I'll kneel if you want me to" Alex pleaded her and about to kneel

"Fine, but I'm warning you Supercunt, I'm maybe small but if you make Piper cry I'm gonna kill you with all of my strength! You hear me? One tear Vause and you're dead!"

"Ok, It won't happen and thank you Dolly" Alex smiled then hugged Piper who felt a bone of fish was taken out from her chest. Polly shouted 'P POLLY' and rolled her eyes then walked away.

"Wait, what does QB mean?" Piper asked

"Queen Bitch" Alex laughed then Piper pinched her arm laughing.

 **September 2015**

They were eating their breakfast in an awkward silence then Polly decided to break it.

"So are you two back…?" Polly asked

"No" Alex answered

"NO?! Polly and Piper asked with a shocking face, another silence

"I think I need a bath to shake this hangover" Polly stood up and made her way to the bathroom

"Listen Pipes…"

"What Al?" Piper asked smiling the Alex breathed hard

"Honestly I don't think I've forgiven you, there's still a wound in my heart and still painful…"

"Then let me heal it" Piper pleaded while trying to hold Alex's hand but Alex moved it away

"It's not that easy Piper" Alex scratch her head in frustration

"It's been six years Al, why is it so hard to forgiv…?"

"BECAUSE YOU HURT ME PIPER!" Alex shouted as she stood

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE… " Piper also shouted as she stood up

"ME! CHOOSE ME! BUT INSTEAD YOU CHOSE TO BREAK MY FUCKING HEART" another silence then Piper spoke

"I got scared Al, we were so young we don't know what kind of life is waiting for us in New York.

And if I chose you my family would've done everything for us to suffer you know how influential my…"

"It doesn't matter if we suffer on a shoe box sized apartment that were gonna live in, it doesn't matter as long as were together." She pause then continue "I could've taken all the pain and do my best to protect you" Alex breaths calmly staring at Piper's eyes

"What do you want me to do?"

"Call Larry, break up with him! Be with me!" Alex crossed her arm as Piper looks at her blankly, she tries to open her mouth but no words escape, her body froze and she can't move.

"Wrong answer" Alex laughed while walking to the front door

"Al it's not that easy, I, I just can't, I don't…"

"You were coward before" Alex cries as she open the door then continues "you still are" and leaves.

 **September 2009**

It's supposed to be Alex and Piper's 5th anniversary, the gang is at the Vause's home watching Alex before she goes to the Chapman's and do something stupid, but Alex is Alex so of course she'll try to sneak and go to Piper. Nicky is in the front yard picking flowers for their three moms Red, Claudette and Diane, she was about to go back inside when she saw Alex jumps from the window!

"Vause!? What the fu… GUYS VAUSE IS OUT HERE!" Nicky threw the flowers runs yelling as Alex stood up and runs to Stella's bike and everyone heard and went out to catch her

"STELLA! HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET YOUR KEYS?" Poussey shouted as Alex tries to ride the bike, Stella saw Alex starts the engine then she copped her pockets and her keys are missing

"I THINK I FELL ASLEEP! SORRY" Stella screamed as Poussey grabs Alex's arm but Alex just pushed her

"No, Stretch we won't let you!" Big boo says then blocks her way

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY BOO OR I'LL RUN YOU OVER" Big Boo breaths but still holding the bike then she closed her eyes, she knows Alex will do it but luckily the three moms came right on time

"I don't think so… Alex get off that bike now!" Diane demanded Alex who looks at her

"But mom it's our…" she cries

"I know hon"

"I just want to see her mom, I love her"

"Enough Al..."

Alex get off from the bike crying then Diane walks to her and hug her tight

"It's over baby… let her go" then Alex tighten her grip to her mom and cry harder and the whole gang hug in a group hug assuring her that they are here for her, this is the first time they saw Alex broke down, Alex is a strong person and the Chapman fucked her up really good.

 **A/N I know it's short... I'm really sorry guys I was watching**

 **the walking dead and I was so relieved that Glenn is alive but now worrying about Daryl**

 **but hopefully you loved the chapter!**

 **Thank you for stopping by! :)**

 **-I.V**


	14. Without you

**Chapter 12**

 **December 2013**

Nicky and the gang are going to celebrate Christmas Eve at Diane's home since she's alone, it's the fourth Christmas since Alex left and never came home to celebrate, she keeps reasoning that she's busy. Tonight they're all waiting for her call. Red prepared the food and Ms. Claudette baked the cheesecake. This made Diane missed Alex more for this is her favorite cake. After three hours the call didn't happen maybe she's busy again so the gang left the adults, they're going to the rocks for drinks since they were all down that Alex didn't call then they were stopped by the guards and told them that the place were closed for the WASP ladies reserved it for their Christmas Party.

"It's easier if Vause is here" Poussey said while Nicky is still arguing with the receptionist

When they were young Alex uses her charm so they could enter the restaurant and have free drinks since the owner Silvie really likes Alex, Silvie is much older than Alex, she's 29 and Alex is only 16 when they met her but she keeps persuading the kid. Even if Alex is with Piper she still seduces her but never gave in for Alex really loves Piper and offers her friendship and they became close so the guards knew her well even the waiters. But ever since Alex left it became hard for the group to move because it's always Alex who's loved by the town's people except Carol Chapman and her group, the wasp.

"Were really having a rough night here please, we really need a drink!" Big boo yelled

"I'm sorry but the Litchfield wasp reserved the place, unless you have a family member"

"I'm a Nichols, my mom is Marka she's one of them!" Nicky shouted then the receptionist look at the list

"Nichols? Wait… is your name Nicolette?"

"Yes Nicolette Nichols" Nicky shouted then the others is suppressing their laugh and showed her ID

"Yeah you're here, you could enter but… not them" then Silvie bust in the front door

"SILVIE!" Stella shouted

"Hey guys, sorry the place is reserved"

"Oh come on Silvie!" Taystee pouted and she laughs

"I'm kidding, let them in food and drinks is on me" Silvie demanded

"YEAH!" the gang cheered then she asked Nicky

"When's my baby visiting? She's in a legal age now so…"

"Unfortunately we don't know, we actually waited for her call but didn't happen. It's been three years since she left and we kept asking her to visit but she says she can't "I'm busy", momma D missed her so much… We all do"

"If only she chooses me over blondie"

"Yeah, that would've been fun but the age gap though"

"Age doesn't matter, besides I'm thirty three but see I look just like your age" she laughed

When they enter Silvie gave them their usually table and told them she has a paper work to finish so she wave goodbye, then they spotted Soso, Phoebe, Lorna, Polly sitting next to Pete and Yuri, Daya and John and Piper with Larry who's arguing with her. When Nicky saw Piper and just nod her head, she still hates Piper and it became awkward between them especially since Piper dates Larry, but Lorna went to their table pulled her and the others follows. She and Lorna became close after Christopher left her last May, and begun dating.

"Hey guys" Phoebe smiled

"Hey Phoebs" Stella greeted then kissed her cheeks, they've been going out lately

"Just got here?" Polly asked sarcastically

"Yeah only Nicolette is on the list" Taystee joked Nicky glares then tickled her

"Thankfully Silvie showed up, she's really a blessing we really need a drink" Big boo stated and Piper looked away then Pete and Larry excused themselves

"So where did you guys celebrate the evening?" Soso questioned

"Momma D's, we waited for Stretch's call but it didn't happen" Poussey says sadly

After a few minutes the gang is now dancing with some of Piper's friends, Nicky remained sitting at the stool, she isn't up for partying. Larry and Pete is drinking and talking with their friends.

"I don't fucking care if the wasp reserved the place we just need to call our daughters and do you even have an idea who I am? I'll call Silvie to fire your fucking ass!" Red says angrily

"Please my Al is on the phone, she just wants to greet her friends" Diane pleaded sweetly

"So move before I break your bones" but Claudette threatens the guards who's trying to call his boss

"What's going? D…?" as soon as Silvie spotted them she commanded the guards and he let them in then told them the gang's at the usual table and wave goodbye because she needs to go back to her office

"MOMS! What are you doing here!?" Nicky shouted

"Hey Nick Al's on the phone" says a beaming Diane ear to ear and hands the phone to Nicky

"Hey guys its Young Vause!" Nicky shouted everyone came even Polly and Piper's group

"Put her on loud speaker Nick" Taystee says then she did

"Yo Vause!" She exclaimed

"Hey guys"

"Shit we miss you Stretch!" Big boo says

"When are you gonna visit?" Poussey asked

"Soon I don't… listen guys I just got home from school and I'm getting ready for my shift I just wanna say Merry Christmas and I miss you all!"" Piper is just quiet listening at the side, she was glad she heard Alex's voice after three years

"Ok Vause you take care ok!" Stella says

"Ok, wait…" breaths "is Piper ok? Is she… happy?" they were silent and looked at Piper who has a teary eyes, Diane closed her eyes she feels sad for her daughter then Nicky pulls herself from crying

"Yeah Vause, she is… with Larry now so" Nicky says while staring at Piper who's now crying

"Oh… ok I need to go, I love you guys" sobbing Alex says

 **June 2007**

The Chapmans getting ready because its Piper's 18th birthday. But Piper was sad that Alex and the others can't come even her aunt Red, luckily Nicky's going to be there.

"Hey Pipes" Danny greeted

"Hey Dan, you ready?" she smiled

"Yeah, hey…" He pause then breaths loudly "I saw you with the diner lady's kid at aunt Red's I was going to pick Yuri so don't lie" Piper froze to this and trying to say something but can't

"I won't tell them Piper don't worry, I'm your brother, I love you and I want you to be happy but... Piper she's not one of us, you know what mom and her friends might do to her plus she's a girl" then he saw Piper stressing so he hugged her to calm.

"Thank you Dan, Alex is really a nice person and I don't care if she's not our kind and…"

"But mom do… you know how superior she is, how high her standards are! She'll do everything she can to tear her down, to take you away from her, she will hurt her so be careful!" He kissed her forehead and leaves.

After an hour Piper is still in her room, couldn't shake her brother's warning circling in her head, but she have to act happy so no one would notice then she hears a whisper calling her name from her window when she turns she saw Alex waving at her. The window is big but it's a steel window so Alex can't go inside.

"Babe? Why are you here?!" Piper asked then looked from outside "how did you fucking climbed?!" she is surprised, her room is on the 4th floor

"I really want to see you so" Alex beaming from ear to ear gripping the steel window

"It's too dangerous Al, what if my mom knocks and come in?"

"I'll jump"

"It's too high, please I'll see you tomorrow go now!"

"Kiss me first" Alex demanded and Piper did, they kissed passionately, steel window in the middle

"It's so worth it climbing here" Alex says "Happy 18th babe, I don't have a gift for you but…"

"Shush… Seeing you here climbed up a 4th story house just to see me is already a gift, without you this day isn't complete" Piper whispered holding Alex's cheeks

"I heart you!"

"I heart you too" and they kissed again.


	15. Karma

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you for giving time reading my story**

 **and to everyone who liked it... :)**

 **if you haven't, you can FAV/FOLLOW!**

 **and review too, only if you want tho... Thank you!**

 **-I.V**

 **Chapter 13**

 **July 2009**

Alex dropped her bike in front of the Chapman's gate, she run her way to the gates and shout!

"Mrs. Chapman? Piper! Please open the gate!"

After a minute the Chapmans went out and Piper run to her but Carol grabbed her arm

"Please don't hurt Piper, I'll do anything!"

"Stay away from her that is all you could do"

"But I love her ma'am, please!" then Carol went back to the porch dragging Piper harshly, but Piper pulled herself out of Carols grip and runs to Alex

"PIPER GET BACK HERE!"

"AL!" Piper called then reached for Alex hand

"Pipes, I'll get you, I promise ok? I'll be back, wait for me…!" Alex cries kissing Pipers hands then Carol pulled Piper inside.

"I HEART YOU AL!"

"I heart you too Pipes…." She whispered

After three days Alex sold her motorcycle and told her mother that she'll buy tickets to New York with Piper but the money wasn't enough for two tickets, rent, food and anything that they would need to survive while she'll look for a job, so Diane asked Claudette to baked and sells pies to help them and the gang sells lemonade. Red offered to give her money and she says she'll pay when she can but Red shushed her and told Diane that she loves Alex and Piper and she wants them to be happy. Everyone did everything they can to help Alex. Then another two days before everything is enough. But unfortunately Piper didn't come with her and told her that she doesn't really love her, the schedule of the tickets came and she missed they're flight, she didn't even move from her room after Piper broke her heart, all she do was cry and Red cries her sympathy to Alex so she went to the Chapmans house alone, she'll face her sister after many years of avoiding each other.

"Hey my loving sister, what a surprised?" Carol greeted her but Red slapped her hard

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! HOW DO YOU LIVE A LIFE LIKE THIS HURTING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?"

"That's none of your business Galina she's my daughter, she's my problem"

"She's not like your dolls that you can control, she's a person Carol! She has the rights to be happy"

"I'm doing this for her, that diner girl's daughter is bad for her"

"YOU'RE BAD FOR HER…!"

"GET OUT GALINA, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO HER!"

"Someday Carol you'll regret all of this, I hope you'll realize it sooner" Red leaves Carol standing

 **September 2015**

Carol Chapman gathered every member of the wasp for the preparation of Christmas, she forced Piper, even Polly and Pete to help them. They were hanging the ornaments at the park when Larry arrive and Piper walked away she didn't greet him and Carol noticed and follows Piper.

"Piper are you avoiding Larry?"

"No"

"He just arrive and you didn't even greet him, this is embarrassing to his parents I can't…"

"Fine" Piper walks over to where Larry is and kissed him in front of everyone else

"Piper what are you doing?"

"Are you happy now mother? What do you want me to do next? Smile even though I'm hurting? Live a life that I didn't want! Control me like a fucking puppet"

"PIPER! What are you saying, I'm doing all of this for your future, for your happin…?"

"I'M NOT HAPPY MOTHER! LOOK AT ME, FOR ONCE PLEASE JUST LOOK AT ME!" Piper paused to calm herself and everyone stood and listen "All my life I listened to you, do what everything you want, live a life that I didn't want… I lost the love of my life for your happiness, and until now I'm still blaming myself for not fighting for her, why do I have to suffer when I didn't do anything wrong but to love her? I'm not happy mother… you may have given me everything that I want, but you took the one thing that I needed and because of that you've lost your own daughter… the real Piper died six years ago when you took Alex away from her! Alex was my happiness, she's still my happiness. I love her before and I love her still" Then Piper left not caring to what people thinks her father, Danny and Cal followed her. Carol just stood in here place still shocked at what Piper said, Red's warning is about to come true.

Red heard this she was walking past the park after she bought Christmas decors when she saw Piper broke down, she looked to her sister and walks to where she's standing "I don't want to be an ass but I told you so, you should've listened to me" Red says as she smiles but then she hugs a crying Carol for comfort, after all she's still her sister. "Karma's a bitch sister, what goes up must come down humbleness is the core of humanity"

 **May 2010**

It's been a month since Alex left the town to go to New York. The gang and the three lovely ladies were walking to the park to join the town's small gathering where all is invited, they'll try to enjoy it even though one of them just left, and they missed her. Alex always loves this event where she joins all the contest and win a lot of prizes, one of many reasons why people loves Alex she's cheerful and not an arrogant player, she sometimes teaches little kids. There's a circus, rides and a lot of contest. Big boo joined the lumber smashing contest and Nicky the hotdog eating contest and the others cheered for them. The wasp group arrives with their family and ignored them. When Ms. Claudette saw Piper going to where they're siting she tap Taystee and Nicky's shoulder they immediately stood and stop her.

"No Blondie you can't come near momma D, we won't allow it"

"I just want to know how she's doing Nick"

"She's in pain, still can't believe how you broke Alex's heart! Ok? Please just let her be…"

"Please Nicky" She pause she knows Nicky won't badge so she plead Ms. Claudette" Ms. Claude I just want to say sorry too…"

"Your sorry won't matter yet, it's still fresh dear. D's a good person just wait a little while"

Bill saw them talking to her daughter then he stood and made his way to them.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked

"No Dad were just talking"

"Claude…"

"Hello Bill, I see your daughter is like her father. Coward" she laughs

"Claude… please" Bill says trying to hold her arms but Taystee interrupts

"Come on mama they might notice we left"

"Goodbye Bill"

 **(Flashback)**

When Bill was with Claudette they were happy and so in love, they were about to skip town and get married. Bill is a son of a rich man while Claudette is only a daughter of a housekeeper. At that time Bill's father loses a big money on a poker game to Carol's father and can't afford to pay so he suggest that his son should marry his daughter Carol immediately. On the day they were about to leave Claudette was waiting at the seaport for Bill and he never showed up. Every day she waited for him to come but he never did, she didn't know what's going on she can't contact him even Red, both families were gone. Diane is the only one who's there for her and they were both curious why Red left without saying goodbye. After six months Red and Bill's family got back at Litchfield, Claudette is waiting at the seaport still.

"Why?!" Claudette asked crying

"I'm sorry Claud..." Bill says Claudette slapped him  
Bill just told her that he marries Carol in Hawaii and couldn't do anything because his father will hurt and hunt him if he runs then Claudette left him crying. They never talked ever since that day.


	16. I won't give up

**Chapter 14**

 **November 2004**

Alex is sleep in her room when she is woken up by the singing people besides her bed, it's the three lovely moms, the gang and Piper.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIR…"  
"Please stop, your voices are terrible"

"Hey we practiced Vause!" Nicky shouted

"Happy birthday hon" Her mother sit next to her and kissed her forehead" You should fix yourself we have a surprise for you!"

"Please no fish tofu, spaghetti will do!"

"Shut up stretch just get dressed!" Stella stated excitedly

"Alright, jeez… wait, where's Piper?"

"Here! Happy birthday babe" Piper sits besides her and kiss her

"eww! Can't you do that after we left?!" Taystee says and Piper laughs

"Now go fix yourself" Ms. Claudette says but they all just smile and didn't move to leave

"Are you guys gonna watch me change? Because that's never gonna happen!"

"Oh yeah right, we'll wait for you downstairs" Red demanded

When Alex go down everybody smiles at her creepily and then Diane handed her a small black box and when she opened it her eyes got wide.

"HOLY SH…!"

"ALEX"

"Sorry mom but what a key, please tell me your kidding"

"No hon go look outside"

"SERIOUSLY?" she shouted then she run out of the house and saw the motorcycle in front of her mother's house

"NO WAY MOM? You didn't have to!

"I didn't… we all did!" Diane says while pointer the others

"Guys you don't have to, all I needed is all of you to be here"

"Come on Vause, you were always there when we needed you, you really liked this and won't shut up about it so yeah…" Nicky smiles

"Stop being stupid and go test your new bike" Red stated smiling then Alex did and Diane saw her smiles so widely, she is so happy!

"Thanks girls for making my Alex happy" She said when Alex is far from the house

"It's ok momma D, Alex is our sister and we want her to be happy" Poussey said then Piper arrived from the bathroom

"Hey guys, why are you all out here?" She asked then Nicky pointed Alex

"Al!? Wow! That is the surprise? But she's riding it too fast that's dangerous!"

"Young Vause is dangerous dear, still haven't figure that yet?" Red says to her niece and they all laugh then went back inside to eat Diane's breakfast meal for Alex's birthday, but Nicky stayed to watch she knows Piper is nervous and will burst at Alex. Alex turned the engine off and run to where Piper stood

"Babe did you see that!"

"Yeah that's so fast Al! You can't ride like that again you hear me"

"But Pipes… I was awesome!"

"No buts!"

"Fine" Alex says while they're walking hand in hand to the house

"WHIPPED!" laughing Nicky shouted while entering the house and Alex gave her the middle finger but then Piper stop when they reach the porch and faced Alex

"I have a gift for you!" She says then pulled a small red box from her pocket

"You didn't have to Pipes" Alex says kissing Piper's forehead but opens the box, inside is a two coin pendants that has an engrave and the other ha it's small so Carol won't see it

"It's our love coins, if one of us stops loving each other, all we have to do is hold it! Because these will remind us how much we love each other" Piper says while putting the pendant to Alex's necklace chain then hers and smiles

"Then I don't need this" Alex stated and Piper put a questioning face "because I would never stop loving you, but it's from my beautiful girlfriend so I'll keep it" she pulls Piper and kissed her

 **September 2015**

It's been a week since Piper broke down at the park, Larry keeps calling her but she ignored him she even avoided Polly. She is staring at the two special coins when she heard Polly banging her door

"Piper, come on I know you're in there! Larry's here so open up!" Polly commanded her then she open it

"Larry" she says then breaths "I'm sorry" then Larry slapped her, Polly was shocked so she pushed him

"That's for humiliating me, my family and making me believe that you love me!"

"Making you believe? Larry from the start I never laid my eyes on you, I didn't have a choice because you and our mothers planned everything for my life! It's about time for me to stand up for myself!"

"What because Alex is rich now? You used me to protect yourself from your mother and now Alex is rich you dump me because you know she'll like her! You're a user Piper and a heartbreaker! You both used us for your pleasure and broke our hearts" He cried then she pushed him

"No don't say that! I may broke Alex's heart before but I never used her! I really do love her Larry"

"Fuck you! Don't come near me again! Were over!"

"Glad to, go!" Piper shouted

"You're gonna regret this!" He shouted left, Piper breaths in relief

"Piper? You sure this is the right decision?" Polly asked

"Yes Pol, he hit me you saw it, what if we got married… he might do it again"

"Yes I know but you broke his heart, maybe it's just a reaction…"

"I broke Alex's heart a thousand times, but she never hits me"

"You think she'll…?

"I don't know Pol, I'm so tired of listening to their shit! It's about time for me to do the right thing, I'll do my best! I made up my mind, I want her back and I won't give up on her this time" with that Piper wear her coat and wave goodbye to Polly. 'This is it, I'll fight till she forgive me' she thought"

 **April 2010**

Alex is packing her last bag, this is the day she'll leave the town. Of course Diane is helping her pack and told her to call everyday she nodded and smiled at her mother then her mother pulled her for a tight hug saying she loves her! After few hours they arrived at the airport and the gang is there to say goodbye

"Hey kid don't you ever miss a single call ok!" Red says crying

"Of course mommy"

"You take care ok!" Ms. Claudette says hugging her

"Yes Mama C" she smiles then she faced the gang and hug them and lastly her best friend Nicky

"Do you really have to go?" asked Nicky who's now crying

"Yes Nick, don't worry I'll call every day!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" then they hug each other and Nicky's hugging her tight

"Ok Nick you have to let go, I can't breathe" she say but Nicky hugs her tighter "Nick…? Can't breath, lungs crushing..."

"Don't go Vause, it's never gonna be the same without you!" she said while crying hard now

"I have too" Alex breaths "I promise I'll be back when I'm ready! Listen, while I'm gone I'm gonna need you to take care of our moms and the gang ok?" Nicky nodded then let Alex go who turns to her mother and hug her again and when she did they both broke down and cry, they didn't cry before and this time their tears can't stop from falling. After 5 minutes of hugging her flight got call and Diane wipes the tears in her cheeks and again told her "I love you hon", she nods and walk to the door then turns to look at the place where she grew up, fell in love and gets her heart broken.


	17. Wish you were here

**Chapter 15**

 **March 2010**

The Blooms just arrived the Chapman's house, they're having a small gathering so Larry and Piper would get closer as planned by Carol and Larry's mother. They are now in the backyard eating steak and enjoying the nice weather talking. Piper was in deep thought about Alex, she last saw her trying to run to her but the gang pulled her away and so does her family. Larry asked Piper a question but she's in a deep thought so Polly tapped her.

"WHAT?!"

"I asked if you want to watch a movie with me sometimes"

"Oh I ahh... I am busy…"

"Of course she will Larry" Carol says glaring at Piper

They were now laughing at Pete's jokes when they heard a noise from outside, its Alex climbing the backyard wall and Nicky stopping her.

"STOP VAUSE DON'T DO THIS!"

"One last time Nick, one last try!" Nicky backed off she knows she can't stop Alex so she again calls the moms and the gang.

When Piper heard her voice she immediately run to the backyard gate and trying to open it but stop. Alex saw her stumbling and proceeded to climbed and when she got down she runs to Piper and hugged her but didn't Piper didn't hug her back. Carol was about to run to where they are but Bill held her arm and mouthed let them.

"PIPES! Come with me"

"Al… I can't I'm sorry, I don't think I love… "

"Bullshit! Piper please, stop this… come with me" Alex kneeled in front of Piper hugging Pipers legs when Diane and the others arrived

"Hon please stop this, it's over let her go!" Diane runs to her daughter and pulled her but Alex hugs Piper's legs tight then Carol shrugged her husband's hand and walks to them

"Such a shame Diane raising a daughter like her what can I say she's only a diner lady's daughter, you're not our kind Alex stop obsessing with my daughter! You're not worth it"

Diane walks to where Carol stood and slapped her "Listen you bitch, you can talk shit about me but not my daughter! And that's for hitting her before, you thought I didn't know?!" then Stella pulled Diane while the others stood next to Alex who cries and calms herself then walks to where Piper is

"I guess I don't need this anymore" Alex pulled her necklace and hands it to Piper, it's her love coin Piper touched hers then Alex took it from her neck "you don't need it toot" hands it to her "throw it" and Piper just stands holding the two coin then cry when she saw Alex walks away.

 **November 2011**

Alex is sitting and watching horror films at her apartment couch when she heard a knock from her door, she stood up nervous because it's already 1:27am who would go to her place at this time and she actually didn't know someone here in New York so she fixed herself and grab a baseball bat. She will open the door and smash whoever this intruder.

"WHOA HON PUT THAT DOWN!" Diane screamed when she saw Alex pointing the bat at her

"MOM?"

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Diane says as she enters the apartment and ways herself to the kitchen

"WHAT? Is it the 16th? No wait! What are you doing here?" she asked Diane

"Well I figured you won't be home on your birthday so I thought I'll surprise you so… SURPRISE!"

"Why didn't you tell me I could've picked you up?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprised, is it?"

"But still it's dangerous to travel in New York alone! Especially at this time!"

"Shut up mother I'm ok!" Diane says sarcastically to Alex who just rolled her eyes.

Her mother brought her favorite cheesecake, carbonara, gratin and a wine well everything that Diane cooks is Alex's favorite. They were eating and laughing at the couch until Diane asked her how she's holding up.

"I'm fine mom seriously!"

"You can't lie to me babe, I know you well"

"Then why bother asking" Alex joked and Diane raised her eyebrows "I missed her, I still love her"

"I know hon…"

Alex looks at the ceiling "Our love was the best thing that ever happened to me mom, if I only knew that this best thing would destroyed me I wouldn't fight for it, I didn't regret loving her, hell if I could turn back time I would still do exactly the same thing! I'm still gonna love her, I just wished she did too"

"She does, I know Piper do love you, she's just scared. What happened before was all Carol's shit, I know Piper didn't mean to say those things… hon don't let this destroy you, don't let Carol destroy you! Step up, show them that they're wrong, that Piper was wrong for being a coward. You can do this, I believe in you" then Diane stood up and kissed Alex's forehead and went back to the kitchen to wash all the dishes changing the subject.

After an hour Alex is now lying in her bed next to her mother who's in a deep sleep, she hugs her tight and whispered thank you for everything. She missed this, hugging her mom when she's having a bad time, she missed her mom so much but she still can't go back home because she knows she's still not ready to face Piper. Then she thought Piper's supposed to be here with her here in New York walking hand in hand on streets while eating hotdogs, fighting because she drunk herself to the bar she just discovered or little things like money, going home late and even buying mangoes then spend the night hugging each other or making love on the bed after those shitty fight. She closed her eyes and breaths "I wish you were here Pipes"

 **September 2015**

After Alex left Piper's apartment she run home and took her motorcycle to grab a drink to the other side of the town's bar and would check in to a motel for a week, she wants to cool down. She thought she couldn't let the gang see her like this again, broken. Alex is riding her motorcycle then she stops when the red light hits and she spotted a very familiar person. She moves her bike to where the person is and removes her helmet, the woman was very surprised and runs to hug her

"Baby!? When did you came back?" Silvie trying to kiss her but she keeps blocking it

"Shit Silvie stop calling me that! Stop kissing me, just this March…" Alex laughed and pulled herself out of Silvie

"March? Its September now you've been here since! Why didn't you contact me?"  
"I was at your bar after a week I've been here actually, but you weren't there"

"Oh yeah I just got back from my trip… so you're single right?" Silvie asked wiggling her brows

"Yes but if you're going to…"

"No shit! You are? I really thought were meant to be so…" Silvie held her arm

"Silvie…" She pushed Silvie's hands but Silvie burst out laughing leaving her confused

"I'm kidding, I just got married hot ass… but if I knew that you're coming home I would've hold it, she isn't hot as you but she's nice" Silvie shrugged then a woman approached them "Hey sweety this was my baby Alex, baby this is my wife Gina Murphy" Silvie introduced them and Alex put her hand out

"Oh wow hi it's finally good to meet you, although I'm scared because Silvie's still in love with you…" Silvie punched Gina's arm and laughed "I heard a lot about you kid and wow she's not exaggerating you're really hot and how you turned her down a thousand time, but really how could you resist this wonderful woman?" Gina says then kissed Silvie's cheek

"I was in love with someone else, but now that I'm single…" Alex says teasing them, Silvie widen her eyes but then she laughs "I'm kidding, congrats Silvie, finally you found love"

"I'm actually ready to divorce her if you continued your statement" Silvie laughs

"Well, take good care of her Gina… I'll see you two sometime!" she hugs them and moved back to her bike as they waved goodbye.


	18. Airplanes

**Hey guys from this chapter til end the story will just focus on the present day...**

 **and I'm really sorry for the grammatical error and thank you for telling me, i'll study my English! :)**

 **-I.V**

 **Chapter 16**

 **September 2015**

Da Vause's restaurant is closing up for the day. Red, Claudette and Diane were talking and drinking wine

"Where the hell is Alex anyway?" Red asked

"I don't know, but called yesterday and say she's fine just need to cool down"

"Cool down?" Claudette asked after drinking her wine

"Yeah, she didn't say much, but said she'll be here later" Diane states

"You know D I really admire your kid" Red says

"Me too, I knew our baby will be this big after all the pain she encountered" Claudette says as she smiles

"That's what made her do all this, I'm actually thankful that she didn't give up, remember when I went to NY for her birthday she was suffering and about to give up, she told me she was about to be destroyed I'm glad she fought the pain and moved forward" she breaths

"To pain…" Red raised her glass "and suffering!" Claudette added then they tap their glasses together.

5:38pm, they were now fixing the counter and wine and Red excused herself to the bathroom when the two heard Alex's sad voice, it's been a week since they last saw her

"Hey moms, where's mommy Red?"

"You sound awful hon, here drink this and where the fuck have you been? We haven't seen you in a week! Red's been looking for you, dunno why…" Dianne says while handing her a wine

"Yeah you made us worried you little shit! But first care to tell us why you sound awful" Claudette slurs

"That's the reason why I came, I need you three" Alex says while she stared at the glass in front of her then the two nod quietly waiting for Red. But Diane couldn't wait anymore, Alex never asked them for comfort and every time she did it's when she and Piper fight so Diane already knows the problem.

"Let me guess, Piper problem?" Diane asked Alex who smiles weakly

"Hon… It's been six years I thought you let her go!"

"I went home because I assumed I'll be fine seeing her… but I was wrong"

"You still love her don't you?" Claudette asked

"Yes" Alex confessed

"Then what stopping you kid!? You love her go fight for her"

"I already did six years ago then after that and until now, I'm tired of…"

"Wait, what do you mean until now?" Diane questioned with an irritated face "Alex!?"

"I went to her house after the opening, she got drunk" she stops when she saw the two looking at her curiously, Diane with a raised eyebrow "Nothing happened I promised…! Well the next morning…"

"ALEX!" she was again stopped by the two voices

"No, I mean the next morning we talked. I told her I don't wanna be used as a cheating material so I asked her to leave Larry instead…" Alex faced down after saying it the three breaths heavily

"But she couldn't?" Claudette asked and Alex shook her head sadly

"Oh kid maybe she's still…"

"Scared? Moms there's nothing to be afraid of…" she paused "I'm tired of fighting for her, for fighting for someone who doesn't fight with me" Alex stood and went to the front door

"So what are you gonna do?" Claudette asked

"I don't know I think I need time"

"No hon not again, you're not gonna leave again!" cried Diane as she run to Alex and hug her

"Hey mom how 'bout I go home and cook for you ladies and the gang, my specials" Alex change the subject smiling and wave goodbye to Claudette then after 10minutes Red burst from the bathroom

"I fucking pee a lot, I think I'm really getting old…" She saw Diane and Claudette who's now crying "What's going on? Are you two drunk? That's just one bottle…"

"Al's thinking to leave the town again" Claudette says while Diane wiping her tears

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Fucking Piper" Diane cursed

"What about my niece?"

"Your fucking niece broke the kid's heart again" Claudette breaths "still a coward"

"What?! She just broke down at the park and shouted her lungs to my ugly old sister last week… ugh we actually hugged because of that… and she broke up with that oily haired boy!"

"WHAT!?" the two exclaimed

"Yes, I saw it but I couldn't see Alex so…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Diane asked angrily

"Are one of you is Alex?"

"No"

"Then why should I tell you" Red laughs

"Bitch! Ok now we need to go home and tell my baby!"

"That's the reason why I didn't tell you, you'll tell her! D, let Piper do the first step this time, if we tell Alex she'll run to her again… it's time for my niece to do the right thing"

"What if Al leaves again? Red I don't what her to leave" Diane asked worried

"She won't" confirmed Red looking for something in her bag  
"How sure are you?" Claudette asked curiously

"I mean…" Red stated as she raised a passport from her bag smiling "she can't!"

"How did you?"

"She left for a week, I thought she had runaway, so I snoop into her room and I found this"

Diane just shook her head while laughing, she's glad they took her passport although she knows Alex would be furious for snooping to her "private room" but at least she wouldn't or better yet to say she couldn't leave again.

 **Afternoon**

Alex is walking to the parking area of the market to get her bike, she bought the ingredients that she's going to need when a car stops in front of her, its Piper.

"Al, where have you been I was looking for you? Listen…" Piper called while running to her

"Leave me alone Piper" Alex says as she ride her bike and was about to put her helmet

"Al listen I ah, I bro…" Piper nervously stutter

"Cat caught your tongue? Leave… me… alone…"

"Al… please give me one more chance" Piper pleaded and Alex laughs

"One? I gave you more than enough, what do you really want?"

"You…" she pause and walks closer to Alex "I want you back Alex"

"Are you sure? Because last time I check you still tied up to Larry"

"I bro…!" before she could finish Alex spoke

"I don't know Pipes… I always seem to fight for you but you always backed down"

"Not this time"

"What about Larry, your family's "reputation?""

"I don't care, all I know is that I love you! Please give me a chance to prove it… and we bro"

"Six years Pipes! I waited six years for this… and now I don't know if I could forgive you!"

"You still love me right… please Alex I'm begging you!" Piper is now crying

"I begged you Piper, I swallowed my pride… let people laughed at me! I even fought your fucking boyfriend! You were scared before, what makes you think your strong now?"

Alex didn't wait for Piper's response, she puts her helmet and starts her engine then drove away leaving Piper who stands and cries but then she remembers that she'll fight for Alex, she doesn't care if she have to lose her dignity. She wants Alex back so she'll have to face all the consequences just to have her back, she won't give up.

 **Evening**

Everyone is now at the dining area, the gang, the three lovely moms and Alex who just finished cooking her specials. On the table they have red and white wine, cheesy chicken and rice casserole, Steak au Poivre, Roasted Butternut Squash and Shallot Soup, Colorful Quick Quinoa Grecian Salad, and Chocolate-Oatmeal Parfaits for dessert. Everyone held hands to say grace.

"Hey Nick where's Morello?" Alex asked with full of concern Nicky just shrugged her shoulders. Nicky came alone and this is not good. Alex was about to ask again but Stella interrupt

"What's with fancy foods? Are we celebrating something?"

"No, I haven't really celebrated my home coming with all of you and the moms"

"Uh-uh, why do I feel like you're leaving us again?" Phoebe says in a conspicuous tone and Alex just breaths then Taystee coughed to her glass spraying Big Boo

"FUCK Tayst!"

"Sorry Boo… but Vause silence means yes, are you leaving us… again?"

"I don't know guys, I feel like this place isn't really for me" everyone looks at her

"You just opened the bar!" Soso yelled

"That's why I have Nicky so she can…"

"NO FUCK YOU VAUSE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE, NOT AGAIN!" Nicky yelled as she rose from her chair

"Hey come on Nick don't be like this…" Alex runs to her but Nicky pushed her  
"I get it Piper broke your heart but you know you're breaking ours too we just didn't say it before… you're selfish, you didn't even think what we felt before when you left us and now again"

"Nick…" Alex called but Nicky just went outside, Alex sits and smiles to everyone and they begin to eat again.

Alex is planning to leave the town again after what happened between her and Piper at Piper's apartment. After they finished Alex went to the backyard leaving the others and go to Nicky, she was sitting on a tire swing Alex made for Piper.

"Remember this" Nicky asked when Alex got near at her but still looking at the stars

"Yeah, we almost got caught by your mom while we steal her "emergency" wheel" they both laugh and silence fell between them for a minute until Alex spoke holding the rope

"What happened?"

"His back, Christopher and he wants her back"

"She has you now, she's not gonna…"

"His offering her something that I tried to give, something that she really wants"

"Nick its 2015 there's a lot of procedures that you both can do, you can still try"

"Happiness, not that… I mean his her first love, she's so much happy with him and she still loves him, I'm just a rebound I knew it all along… I was there when he left for a career in London, he loves her deeply but he wants that life. I saw her in pain and I let her used me for comfort and thought maybe she'll love me like how she loves him, that she'll be happier with me… I was wrong she's not happy"

"Nick she's happy with you, come on stop doubting her she loves you"

"Then where is she?" Nicky looks to the ground and starts to cry holding her hair

"No" Alex says "I'm sorry… but I feel yah, I know how that feels" she sobs holding Nicky's shoulder

"You know maybe love really isn't for us…"she breaths and look up to the sky again" can we pretend that airplane is a shooting star so we both can wish that we won't feel this pain anymore?" Nicky sniffs

"That's cheesy" Alex laugh "but yeah we could really use a wish right now…" then they both just stared at the airplane.


	19. I'm not ok

**A/N**

 **Hey guys happy new year... sorry for taking so long I've started binge watching Orphan Black, it's really good!**

 **waiting for both OITNB and OB S4!**

 **again happy new year and a blessed 2016 to all of us! :)**

 **-I.V**

 **Chapter 17**

 **The week Alex disappear**

Nicky and Lorna is walking hand in hand down the street to DA Vause when Pete's car stops in front of them, Lorna's eyes were in shock when she saw the man who stepped out from the back seat, Nicky's face turns into anger as he walks to where they stand.

"Christopher?" Lorna asked then drops Nicky's hand and begin to cry

"I'm home… I came back for you" He smiled at her

"I ahh… you're here yeah… I need to go" Lorna says as she run away

"BABE!" Nicky shouted then looks to Christopher "She's with me now Toph, please leave us alone"

Nicky followed the path were Lorna runs and Christopher was about to but Pete stopped him.

It's been two days since that happen and Nicky still can't find Lorna, her fears has just begun. Now that Christopher is back she starts to worry, she knows that this might happen but she pray that when the time comes Lorna would love her more than him, but she can feel it, she's losing her.

"Moms!? Guys you here" she screams as she enters Red's house

"Kitchen kid…" Red shouts

"I still can't find her how fucking small is this town huh!?" she questioned while walking to them and surprised to see a crying Lorna sitting with them and she noticed that there's a three bag behind her.

"We'll leave you, come on girls" Red says then all of them left the room

"What's the meaning of this?" Nicky gestured to the bags

"Nick… I think I need time"

"Bullshit! Go straight to the point… I'm not stupid Lorna"

"I love you but…"

"You're leaving me for him" Nicky says as a tear fell from her eye

"I'm sorry Nick but I want to give him a chance…"

"What about me? What about the chance of life with me? We've been together for two years, are you just gonna throw it away because his back" she says as she kneeled in front of Lorna

"Nicky you know I still love him… I love you but I'm sorry I really want to give him another chance, we've talked and he says his reasons and told me that he still love me, I'm sorry"

Before Nicky could respond they heard a horn from outside.

"Bye Nicky I'm sorry" She kissed her cheeks and left her still kneeling on the floor

"NO" Nicky shouted as she rose and runs outside trying to catch Lorna who's now sitting at the back seat, Pete is sitting in the driver's seat with Polly besides him and Christopher is fixing her bags at the trunk when he finished he joins Lorna and Nicky runs to the car.

"BABY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Nicky cried while tapping the window and trying to open the door but its lock "DON'T LEAVE ME!" She runs to Pete's window "PETE PLEASE DON'T START THE" and Pete only mouthed 'I'm sorry", she run back to Lorna's window and Lorna stared at her saying sorry, the gang saw it they run to her and pulled Nicky away from the car.

 **Present (Morning)**

Pete is cooking for breakfast gathering, his friends and Polly's friends were there at the apartment Larry, Cal, John, Daya, Christopher and Lorna while they were fixing the dining table the doorbell rang and Polly opened the door.

"I'M REALLY A FUCKING NUT HEAD FOR NOT FIGHTING FOR ALEX" Piper shouted and sit to the couch "It's really hard to…" then she notice the others staring at them "oooh sorry didn't know you're having a party… without me"

"It's a welcome home breakfast thing for Toph, Larry's plan, and no we're not choosing sides it's for Toph we don't want any drama" Polly says then Piper saw him and then stands

"O you're back that's ok Pol you don't need to explain" Piper smile then she saw Lorna" Morello?"

Christopher puts his hand on Lorna's shoulder "Hi Piper, yeah were back toge…"

"Fuck no! What about Nicky?"

"I broke up with her…" Lorna says and Piper stares at her angrily

"Wow…" Piper says with wide yes "you know breaking the person's heart who loves you more than anything is really hard to please… I hope you made the right decision, I need to go" she hurried herself to the door

"Wait Piper where are you going? It's only seven in the morning" Polly grab her hand

"Home"

"You are home, dummy" Larry interrupts

"Well I don't wanna be here with you people"

"What do you mean?" Polly asked crossing her arms

"You helped them broke Nicky's heart, I can't… I'm so disappointed at you, to all of you, I mean Pol you saw me struggling this couple of days asking for Alex's forgiveness… and you Lorna, you saw how much painful it is for Alex! That's what Nicky's feeling right now… how could you do this to her? She loves you so much…" Piper turns and walks away leaving Lorna with a teary eyes.

 **Before Lunch**

Piper knocked on her aunt's door, after that morning she went first to Popi and leaves early so she can see Nicky. When she enters she saw the whole gang in different rooms they usually close their shop for lunch break at Red's. Today Alex is cooking for them because the three moms is in the restaurant.

"Hey I just got the news, how are you?"

"I don't know…"

"You'll be ok Nick, I know it hurts…"

"How do you know? Do you even know how it feels to be left out? O yeah you don't because that's your job, leaving and hurting Alex!" Nicky shouted Piper then Piper smacked the center table

"It doesn't mean that I didn't feel anything Nicky!" Piper stood up, Alex burst from the kitchen

"What's going on?" Alex burst from the kitchen and asked holding a ladle then Piper faced her

"Do you think it's easy for me to say those things to you? To hurt you, to choose them instead of you? I felt your pain and it killed me! It's not easy to pretend that I don't love you that I'm happy and lived my life without you… I know I hurt you Al, but I was hurting too because I hurt the most important person in my life… I'm not ok so don't you dare say that I don't know anything about pain" Piper walks to the bathroom and Phoebe followed her

"What the fuck really happened here?" Alex asked still confused

 **(Afternoon around 5pm)**

Alex left the house early to go to the bar, she gave Nicky a time off until she's ready to go back. She knows what Nicky's feeling, she's been there. Even she heard Piper's speech she's still planning to leave the town but not yet, now that Nicky needs her but soon after all of this she'll leave. While she turned her bike off, she saw Polly closing up the Popi.

"QB!" she shouted and Polly smiles at her "Bitch, why did you let them do this to Nicky?"

"Calm down Supercunt, It's not my call to stop them!"

"Still you were there, you saw my best friend cried, hurt, suff…"

"Toph loves Lorna and Lorna does love him too, Nicky knew that"

"But Nicky loves her more… so much she sacrifice her own happiness"

"What the fuck are you talking about Alex?" a Boston accent voice from the back asked, it's Lorna with Christopher and Pete

"Fuck, I hate it when this kind of things happen…" Alex breaths

"ALEX?! Lorna exclaimed

"Ok, alright… she didn't lose her job, she gave it up to stay with you" she continued and Lorna just stare at her with confusion "apparently her boss is opening another gallery and wants Nicky to make new piece I don't know maybe painting or sculpture you know what she loves aside from alcohol... Well he offers big money, a house to stay in, car, he'll pay all expenses everything is free but there was a problem it's in Japan and she doesn't want to leave you. Her boss made a deal take it or nothing."

Pete interrupts "Lemme guess she didn't take it?" Alex nod

"She knew you wouldn't come because you don't want to leave your family so she stayed because for her you're more important than all of that. You're her everything Lorna… I hope you'll realize that" then Alex walks away


	20. Clarity

**Chapter 18**

 **September 2015 Morning**

It's Sunday and Alex is walking on her way home when she saw Larry coming to where she is.

"Really? Why can't I just have a peaceful walk at home!?" Alex asked staring at the clouds

"SUPERCUNT!"

"What do you want Barry?!"

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry I'm not into guys" she laughs

"Piper left me… for you! Happy now? Are you two back together!?"

"What?" She asked confused

"You didn't… you didn't know?"

"Do I look like I know? Listen I'm sorry but…" She says but Larry interrupt

"Why can't she love me like how she loves you I mean I'm a man, what do you have that I don't? Because I know I have something that you don't!"

"What a penis sized tootsie roll?" Alex says and Larry blushed

"Fuck you!" He shouted and tried to punch her but Alex just catch his hand and twist it

"Is this all you got? Wimp… ok now calm down" she says but Larry tried to fight her again and she just tightens her grip "My god you really have a small dick, aren't you?" she laughed and Larry squealed in pain "Ok stop I'll break your arms if you don't and I don't want to so please"

"Ok fine!" she drops his hand and Larry held it and sits at the corner

"Listen I didn't came back here to get her back… I'm not that shady person but you can't push love, if the person is for you then she's really for you. You know we had a lot of history that were together for a…"

"I knew she never loved me the way she loves you, I just thought maybe one day she'll do"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry…" he breathes "I never even told her that I'm sorry for pushing her to love me, for making her life miserable, I saw her cry, like always, I was greedy, selfish and thought that she'll love me too but no, she's still in love with you, you're still the one that she wants… I never even saw her face glow until she saw you the night that you came back. Promise me you'll tell her that I'm sorry" He smiles and put his right hand in front for a shake

"I don't know Larry were not really in good terms…" Alex tries to protest

"PROMISE ME!" Larry yelled then Alex nod then he walks away.

 **May 2013**

Nicky is cleaning the gallery that she works in, she just finished another piece. She stepped out of the gallery to take a cigarette when she saw Lorna walking in the street crying.

"Hey Morello, what are you doi… Are you crying?" she went to Lorna and guide her inside the gallery

"Christopher left me… he left me for a fucking job opportunity" Lorna sobs

"Oh shit! Come here, I'm sorry" Nicky wipes Lorna's tears

"He said he loves me but still left me, why? Am I not good enough so he'll just leave me like that?"

"Hey look at me, you're beautiful inside and out, he's stupid for leaving you… if I were him I would never leave you, fuck even if the president asked me!" Nicky laughs and Lorna hugs her

 **September 2015 Afternoon**

Everyone is at the Vause house for the afternoon snack including Piper, eventually she became close to them again since she always comforts Nicky and everyone is ok about it even Alex. Everybody is enjoying the beautiful weather outside while the moms are grilling then they heard Alex ranting inside the house and run to the backyard where they all are

"What's going hon?"

"Somebody broke in to my room mom, this is war!"

"What do you mean? No one has the guts to enter your cave…" Diane paused and look into where Piper is sitting "only Piper" then Alex glared at Piper who has a wide eyes and everyone is looking at her

"What? I, I… I didn't enter her room" Piper says to everyone and Alex faced her mom again

"Well I can't find my passport where is it?"

"I don't know, why do you assume it's me" Diane exclaimed and Alex squinted her eyes and looks at her intensely, eye to eye then breaths

"Fine it's expired anyway… I'm gonna go get a new one tomorrow"

"WHAT?" Red shouted

"AHA! So it is you! Where is it?" she runs to where Red stands

"I don't know… it's expired anyway" Red shrugged her shoulder

"MA?!" she shouted at Red but Red gesturing like she's zipping her lips and throws the key, then everyone laughs

"Seriously? You're not gonna give my passport back?"

"And your card too"

"What card?"

"Maybe you should check your bag again" Red smiles then Alex run to her room, they heard her cursing inside and they all laugh.

"You're really a genius ma" Poussey praised her

"I knew she would just get a new one so I took her card too"

"You know Red she can just report that her card was stolen and get a new one" Soso says

"Yes I know that… but only if the bank will give her new"

"What do you mean?" Stella asked

"We only have one bank in town and I already talk to the owner, Rosa Cisneros"

"How did you…?" Diane questioned

"D, I'm Red remember" she says as she went back to the griller and they all stare at her amazed.

After hours of begging Red, Alex gave up, Red's not gonna give her things back. They ate their food and now cleaning up when they all finished they all sit in the living room. Alex just finished washing the dishes she went out and saw Piper at the backyard seating at the tire swing.

"Hey" she greeted while walking

"Hi, I'm surprised that this is still here" Piper smiled

"Yeah, I actually just fixed it got broken, turns out Nicky kept swinging it too hard and fell" Alex replied and they both laugh then comfortable silent fell then Alex continued while she pushed the swing gently "I saw Larry this morning… why didn't you tell me you broke up with him?"

"I… I, I did… no I almost did" Piper says stuttering trying to stop the swing and look at Alex

"WHEN?!"  
"THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU! YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME!" Piper yelled too standing up facing Alex and Alex laughs shaking her head "What's so funny?" Piper then asked with a confused face

"This is what we always do, fight right before we know the story… I miss this"

"Well you always shout first so it's your fault"

"Hey don't start…" Alex smiles while raising one eyebrow the breaths "He says sorry…"

"It's not his fault, it's my mother and his mother so his sorry in unnecessary" Piper sit again at the tire swing then Alex kneeled in front of her "what are you doing, Al?" Alex took Piper's hands and puts it on her cheeks

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you're hurting too" she says and begun to cry

"Shush Al, I should be the one who's doing this"

"No, I mean I never listen to you, I was so selfish and so absorb by my own feelings and never thought about what you felt"

"It's not your fault that I was a coward Al" Piper kneeled facing Alex then she put Alex's hands to her chest and her hand to Alex's chest "Did you feel it? Our heart beats in harmony, I… heart… you! I still and will always do" then they kissed then Piper pulled away and grab something on her pocket showing it to Alex

"Our coins? You still have them?"

"Yeah I always held them, it reminded me our happy memories when I'm sad… hey do your realized it's our month? September…"

"Yeah this is really our month September"

"For now on, I will always fight for you Al, I promise" Alex smiles and kiss her again they were interrupted by Nicky's claps

"FINALLY! Told you that airplane works"

"Airplanes?" Piper asked

"We saw an airplane and pretend that it's a shooting star and we wished to it…" Alex explains like a child and Piper stared at her with a funny face "Whatever it works… hey Nick I know this is a bad timing but…"

"Shut up Vause I'm your best friend and I'm really happy for you… now let's go inside and tell them"

"Wait I wanna surprise them…"

"How?" Piper asked

"Just go in I have a plan" Piper went in first but Alex stops and turns to face Nicky

"Nick, love will always find its way, everyone deserves to be happy… she just lost her way and I know she will find you again your love for her is strong Nicky and thank you for always being there for me… I was thinking about leaving again but because of you my mind opened, not because you're in this situation and frankly you need me but because you're my family, you're all my family… even if Piper and I didn't get back together I'm never gonna leave you guys again" Alex smiles

"Then why the fuck are you looking for your passport?"

"I just wanna know who snoops into my room so I could smack a bitch down… turns out to be Mommy Red" Alex says then Nicky laugh hard they both enter the house

"Hey I have an announcement" Alex says and everyone's attention is at her

"O…k, my new girlfriend will join us later this evening…"

"Girlfriend?" Phoebe interrupts then look at Piper with a sad expression

"Yeah… please be nice, I'll cook dinner, just please be here I really want her to like you guys"

"Ok… but how come we never heard about this girl?" Taystee asked suspiciously

"I just met her and I really like her… Alright, now I'm going to the grocery store, see you all later" she smiles then leaves.

 **A/N**

Hey guys sorry for not updating. But yeah here's the new chapter... hope you'll like it!

Ohhh and pls if only you want to you can post a review, click favorite and follow... but only if you want to tho! :)

-I.V


	21. Mine

**Chapter 19**

 **September 2015 same day, Evening**

The gang is now complete, the moms clean the house they were all eager to know who this mysterious girl that Alex never talked about but eventually wants them to meet, but they are all sad feel sorry for Piper. They are now sitting at the living room while Alex is cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Nick where's Piper?" Stella asked Nicky and she just shrugged her shoulders

"Maybe she won't come… meeting Alex's new girl that would be awkward for her" Poussey said

"Not only for her but to all of us, right Nichols" Boo added elbowing Nicky

"It's really weird how all of the sudden she now have a girlfriend" Phoebe says pouting her lips

"Nicky do you know anything about this girl? You're her bestfriend, did she say anything?" Red asked Nicky just shake her head "D, that daughter of yours is full of surprises"

"Yeah I mean Al is always mysterious but she just told us that she'll leaving the town again. Nicky is she and did she say anything about leaving?" Diane questioned and Nicky shrugged her shoulder again

"Maybe that's the reason why she wants to leave the town, to be with this girl" Soso says

"No she said she just 'met' her that means this girl is from this town dummy" Taystee objected

"Wait Nicky I remember she just told us that she still loves blondie… hmmm this is weird" Miss Claudette added Nicky rolled her eyes and stood up

"I need to pee, is there anything you people want to ask?" Nicky asked and everyone asked simultaneously "OK! Yeah tsk I need to pee" then she runs to the kitchen

"Vause where the fuck is blondie? Everyone is being suspicious and I think they're gonna find out, I almost spilled they ask a lot of question…"

"Whoa relaxed dude stop freaking out, I should be the one who's freaking out but Piper's on her way…" then they heard a knock "speaking of the devil, I'll GET IT" she shouts and they both run to the front door when Alex opens it shock instantly cross both their faces

"Mrs. Chapman…?" Alex asked confused

"And devil she is" Nicky says

"WHOA! Don't tell me she's your new girlfriend Stretch" Big boo laughs then Alex looks at her she pull her hands in surrender then Alex looks outside and see Piper stepped out of the car holding a tray smiling and her whole family too stepped out, her brother Danny took the tray from her hand and when Piper arrive the front door Alex took her hand

"Uhm… guys this is my new girlfriend Piper" Alex held Piper's hand

"You mean renewed girlfriend" Taystee says

"Fuck you stretch she's not new or renew, you both never broke up, you guys just been taken away from each other but the love remains so nope you didn't broke up" Stella says and everyone laughs

"Wow that's deep babe" Phoebe says and kissed Stella's cheeks

"I am so fucking happy" Diane hugs Piper and then Carol coughed to get attention

"I know you're all mad at me, and I'm here to say sorry… for everything that I've done, my sister was right I should have listened to her, I asked Piper if I could come and say my apologies to you Alex, I know it will take time for you to forgive me I'm willing to wait but I hope you'll do before I die" Carol stated as Alex smiles at her and offers her a hand shake but Carol pulled her and hug her instead

"Ok, did we just make an effort to clean everything just for Piper? Fuck sasquatch I really thought you have a new girl"

"Shut up you knew all along Nicky" Alex confessed then everyone stared in disbelief.

"What? If I say something it wouldn't be a surprise and besides I'm Alex's wingman I can't betray her"

"Yeah and you almost spill wingman" Alex protest

"At least I didn't!"

After a while they all settled in the dining room when Claudette stood up to get the wine she left in the living room then Bill followed her

"Claud…"

"Hello Bill"

"I just want to say sorry, I hope you'll forgi…"

"I did… 30 years ago when I met my husband and have a daughter, look Bill that's the past what matters now is the future… maybe in another life we will have a chance to be together…"

Bill just smiled and Claudette hug him

"Yeah Taystee is really a beautiful girl just like her mom…"

"You have a precious family too, take good care of them Bill" he nods and went back to the dining room

 **November 2015 (Morning)**

It's been a month since they got back together Alex is playing her guitar singing mine while sitting at the porch and Piper sits on a chair. Piper laugh at how cute her voice is and Alex stops and sits beside her.

"Oh come on Al please continue, I really love your voice"

"HA-HA! I know it sucks please…" Alex hugs her

"No it's not, it's very soothing…"

"You must really love me, because I was kicked from a choir group when they heard my very deep voice" they both laugh then they saw Nicky

"Hey love birds"

"Hey Nick how's the bar didn't have crazy fights right?" Piper asked

"No last night was amazing, yo Vause what are we gonna do to your birthday, you're turning 30, welcome to the club!"

"I don't know yet we'll plan together with the others"

"Ok… oh yeah here I brought croissant momma D asked me to give it to you and make sure you both eat it so eat up"

Piper stood up and went inside to make a coffee a few minutes later she stepped out holding a tray with three mugs then Alex excused herself to got to the bathroom

"…He's not an eggplant, he's retarded!" Nicky jokes and the two of them laughs but then Piper stops and when Nicky looks into the direction Piper is staring she stood up and run

"Lorna? What happened?" Nicky asked then held Lorna's bruised face

"Christopher hurt me… he is so mean, we got into a fight" she cries "I just asked him if I could go here and visit Red and he accused me cheating on him with you, I'm sorry Nicky I didn't know that his a monster, I was blinded by the thought that he love me and left you for him"

"Shush enough come on let's go inside…" but before they could they saw Christopher walking furiously holding a wood baseball bat

"I knew it!" he shouted "you fucker! Lorna loves me stop stealing her from me…"

"Fuck you, you stole her from me I nev…" He hit Nicky with the bat on her head and she fell to the ground then pulled Lorna to go with him, luckily he didn't hit her hard

"ALEX!" Piper runs to Nicky then Alex come out and saw Piper holding Nicky on the ground and Christopher pulling Lorna

"What's going on? Nick…!" Alex runs to them

"No, no go help Lorna" Nicky says while Piper's wiping her blood

"ALEX HELP ME! PLEASE" Lorna cries then Alex run to them and grab Christopher by the collar Lorna pulled off and got away then run to where Nicky and Piper is

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Alex asked and Christopher push her

"Getting my girlfriend back" then he slaps her and tries to punch her but she dodge from it and she beat him hard on his nose and he fell on the ground

"BITCH!" Alex spits the blood from her lips "what's with men hitting a woman these days?" she breaths

"Al are you ok?" Piper run to her holding her chin "shit you lips is bleeding"

"Yeah but that fucker slapped me, I think his wearing a ring"

"Well you knocked him out pretty good, where did you learn this shit?"

"Let's just say I have entered a self-defense school in New York…" Alex smiles "now let's go take him and Nicky to the hospital"

After few hours Polly, Pete and Larry arrived and saw Nicky on the bed talking to all of them

"How is she?" Polly asked

"The doctor said she's fine, luckily he didn't hit her hard but still need to CT scan to know if she's bleeding internally" Alex says looking at Nicky

"Are you gonna…"

"Nicky won't sue him, don't worry… but I want to but she insisted not to"

"You should, he's an asshole!" Pete butt in

"He's still our friend" Larry stated

"Not anymore, I don't want to be friends with a man who hits his own woman… hey mate thanks for helping Lorna" Pete says to Alex "and sorry, if we only knew that his an asshole we wouldn't help him…"

"Stop, it's ok Pete it's not your fault… now come on" Alex smiles as she hold Piper's hand and pulled her back to Nicky's bed, they followed her and talk, good thing Nicky is a good person and forgave the three of them.

Lorna is now standing in front of Nicky then she spoke "Hey Nicky uhh… I'm sorry…" then Nicky held her hand and smile "no don't Nick, I don't deserve you to forgive me that fast…"

"Shhh… stop! I love you and that's what matters" Nicky interrupted her and held her hand tighter

"But Nick, I'm selfish and your selfless… you gave up everything for me"

"But not this… us… our love" Nicky smiled and kiss her hand "so does this mean you're mine again?"

Lorna nodded and Nicky hugged her "Listen this time I'll never let you go… I love you too Nicky"

They've been waiting for the doctor to release Nicky, her CT scan result is ok she can go home, they are just waiting for the doctor's approval. Lorna is sitting on the bed with Nicky they're talking to Pete and Polly, the gang just went back to their shops. Alex is sitting on an arm chair playing with Piper's hair who's sitting at her lap resting on her chest they both look so comfortable, Larry keeps on glancing at them then Piper stood up and excused herself to grab a coffee, when she's heading to the room she saw Larry outside at the hallway waiting for her.

"So I see you two got back together"

"Yeah… Listen Larry, I'm really sorry about everything, I thought that I've forgot about her and could actually love you. But you know I realized that you could convince your mind to forget but not your heart"

"I really do love you Piper and I want you to be happy and if she's your happiness I won't stand in the way... of true love" Larry smiled and hug Piper

"Thank you Larry…" they both pulled out and went back to the room.


End file.
